


Bound to the Idea of You

by AcidClovers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Ideas, Deity Au, F for Hajime, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I forgot to mention that komaeda has a mermaid design, I said Gay rights, Japanese culture with a twist of western culture, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Lots of it, M/M, Making up for my lack of daddy issues with this fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passive-aggression, Swearing, There are a lot of references in here, Yes. Yes. and Yes., bill cipher vibes?, it comes with art, lots of stuff involving dreams, nagito is the god of luck and fire, soul binding deals, yeah those are important now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: Hajime Hinata, like many teens his age, doesn't believe in luck or chance. He doesn't believe in magic or myth. But it's hard to not belive something that keeps repeating itself, and it's even harder to not believe something that you can see with your own eyes.Maybe there is such thing as luck and lore.(deity fic where Nagito Komaeda is a minor god of luck and fire)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 281





	1. Five Yen Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you clicked on this fic! I'll try to update this as much as possible. At the moment I don't have any of the references I want to have, but they'll be here soon!
> 
> Refrences:  
> [Nagito Komaeda Ref](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/post/620231045462343680/ref-for-another-fic-im-writing-komaeda-is-the)  
> 

_A loud crack echoed through the trees as Hajime’s foot crushed a twig beneath his weight. Hajime’s body ached as he walked through the forest. He was following a faint trail, without really knowing why. It was quiet in the woods, asides from chipping birds and the occasional rush of leaves as the wind blew._

_That soon changed when the sound of rushing water added itself to the mix. Hajime soon reached a break in the trees that opened into a clearing. He didn’t have time to observe his surroundings due to an animalistic whine to his right._

_Hajime turned his attention to the sound and saw a dog, particularly a retriever. The dog's leg was caught in a bear trap, the mental clamped tight around the limb. Hajime kneeled next to the dog, who shied away from his presence. Hajime held his hand out, waiting for the dog to familiarize itself with him._

_Surprisingly enough, the dog licked his fingers and pressed its nose into his hand. Hajime took that as a symbol of trust, and turned to the bear trap. Hajime placed a hand on top of each spring and pulled them apart. Once the clamps loosened up, the retriever hobbled out. The dog limped away, into the trees and out of Hajime’s sight. Hajime would have gone after it, but he had a feeling it would be alright._

_Hajime looked up and took in the sight before him. Everything there felt over-saturated, the colors making his head sway. The bright greens in the leaves on the trees and clovers covering the ground gave the sunlight a green-gold hue. The rushing water that helped him find this place was unrealistically clear close to the shore, but looked turquoise farther out._

_Off to the side of the clearing, a traditional Japanese-style temple flourished. White walls, red pillars and framing, and a green roof. Hajime felt compelled to enter the temple, so he approached it._

_Hajime bowed in front of the entrance, waiting a moment before walking through the doorway. When he walked inside, what first caught his eye was the large set of antlers perched on the wall. What next drew his attention was the man facing away from him._

_He was tending to a fire pit, the cracking bark being the only sound. Long wavy hair rested around his shoulders and an emerald green kimono clung to his body. He looked to be tall and thin, his hands pale and boney. “Excuse me? Sir, do you know where I am?”_

_“Hajime, I’m glad you made it. I do hope the journey wasn’t difficult.” The man still faced away from Hajime, jabbing at the fire with a metal stick._

_“How do you know my name?” Hajime asked, confused to this man's identity, “and who are you?”_

_“Don’t worry about why I know what. I am the deity of luck and fire Nagito Ko- beep”_

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

_Hajime was struck aback at the sudden beeping sound that had taken over everything else._

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

_Again? He didn’t want to leave, not yet._

Hajime’s hand found his blaring alarm clock and shut off it’s aggravating screeching. He picked up the clock and looked at the time. _8:00AM_

Fuck, he was late.

Hajime scrambled out of bed, rushing to get ready for school. In the midst of his panic, He forgot about a saturated clearing in the woods, and a white haired god who inhabited it.

* * *

Hajime threw his backpack on his bed. He should start his homework or at least study, but his mind felt too panicked at the upcoming news of a test. He wasn’t confident with the material it covered and he would have to take it the next day. He wouldn’t be able to study with such a scattered mentality. He might as well go on a walk with this much nervous energy. 

Hajime walked outside, and down the sidewalk. There was a small wooded area near his house that had a trail. He walked down the street to wear it and would eventually split into a trail of sorts. 

It was broad and clear, the trail. Dust shifted around his feet every time he took a step and lizards scattered from the edges to get away from him. The scenery was pretty, with tall and full trees on either side of him. Flowers dotted the ground, leaving reds, yellows, and purples scattered in his view.

Hajime let his mind drift to wherever it wanted, which was… nowhere. He couldn’t complain though, the sounds of birds singing and leaves whispering.

He almost missed it, a side trail off to his left. It was mostly covered by tree branches and underbrush, but it was there. Weeds had overgrown what must have been a clear trail, and the trees grew so close together it was covered in shadows.

It wouldn’t hurt to explore, right?

Hajime stepped onto the new path, a twig snapping under him. He kept walking, brushing away foliage that obscured his path of travel. This felt familiar, like he did it before. All the trees seemed more familiar as they grew closer together.

The forest was so quiet, Hajime couldn’t even hear his own breath. It was eerie, like something was silencing the wilderness and slowing down time itself.

He reached a clearing, where the sunlight finally reached the ground. Clovers stood just over his ankles. The colors seemed too harsh and reflective. The only thing he could hear was the slight rushing of water and his own thoughts. He almost stepped on a rusted bear trap, obviously used before. Where his eyes were previously set on the trap, now gazed on the structure at the other end of the clearing.

A temple, dilapidated and in ruins, crumpled in many areas. The paint washed away and plants growing all along the walls and through the floor. Hajime didn’t know he was approaching it until he stood at its doorstep. He gave a bow, out of respect, and walked inside.

Inside the temple seemed monochrome and bleak, empty of existence. Sunlight seeped through the holes in the roof and projected to the ground. A firepit was the only thing in salvageable condition, the coals even still smoldering despite the white powder it’s reduced to.

Hajime fished his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed a 5-yen coin into the pit. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could offer at the moment. Hajime checked his phone and cursed under his breath, it was four in the afternoon. If he was to make it to Chiaki’s house in time, he would have to leave now.

Hajime took another moment to pay his respects. Destroyed or not, this was still a temple and he was raised to respect them. He walked by the entrance again, only pausing when something caught his eyes. A scale, ovular in shape and white in color. Odd, the only water was a good few meters away. He picked up the scale and put it in his wallet, for safekeeping or whatever.

He traveled back the way he came. Through the clearing, up the trail, and down the path. He was almost at Chiaki’s when he stepped on a 2,000 yen bill. He looked around and saw no one. Hajime considered it a lucky coincidence and pocketed it. He was already running late so he jogged the rest of the way to Chiaki’s.

* * *

“Wow, first you show up to my house all sweaty and gross, next you steal my talent? Shame on you,” Chiaki elbowed Hajime as he drove over the finish line.

“That’s just the power of princess Daisy. Maybe you should give her more love and attention,” Hajime shot back.

“Absolutely not, I have enough princesses to court mind you.”

“Sure, tell me how that goes.”

Chiaki flopped on her back with a defeated cry. “How do you keep winning? I’m the gamer here! You don’t even like video games that much!”

Hajime shrugged, starting a new game. “I don’t know Chi. Do you believe in luck?”

“Luck isn’t winning against me four times in a row!”

“It is if you’re Sonia,” Hajime batted his eyes in an innocent manner at Chiaki.

“Do you ever shut up?” Chiaki hissed, throwing a pillow at Hajimes head, knocking him on his back.

Hajime sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Seriously, do you believe in luck?”

Chiaki took a moment to think about it. “Well, not really. I think everything’s just chance, random. It just happens, good or bad. The only real thing about luck is that you perceive it that way. You might get a bunch of random good things happen at once, and call it good luck. This is true for bad things too. Why, anything on your mind?”

“No, I just found a scale in the woods. I thought it might be bringing me good luck, considering I found 2,000 yen on the way here, and have a winning streak against you.”

“Take it to the test. Then we’ll find out if it really is lucky,” Chiaki suggested.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Good, now go home. I’m tired of getting beaten by a rookie who plays _Princess Daisy_ ,” Chiaki snarked, pushing Hajime to his feet and out the door.

“Okay! Okay! I get it. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hajime said at Chiaki’s doorstep.

“See you tomorrow loser,” she said.

“Hypocrite,” Hajime shouted as she slammed the door in his face.

Hajime began his walk back home, and for a moment, he thought he heard a quiet but sure _Thank you_.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets Komaeda and a desicion is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I wrote the second as quickly as possible! The story for this fic should be making itself more apperent now. Enjoy

Hajime couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Bright red marks displayed _100_ on his test, completed with a big red circle and complimentary smiley face with “Good Job!” He had guessed half of those questions, hoping he was choosing the right answer. 

Chiaki approached Hajime's desk, Soudafollowing shortly after her. “So? What did you get? Do I need to reevaluate my beliefs?” Chiaki said, pressing start on a new round.

“Yeah, I think so. I got full marks,” Hajime replied, revealing the score to his friends.

Souda spewed his drink from his nose and the notorious death chime rang from Chiaki’s DS. “Excuse me what? Dude! This is the first time you’ve gotten anything above a B!” Souda cheered, slinging an arm around Hajime’s shoulders.

“Yeah, you’ve had pretty average grades since we’ve met you. So in short- ever,” Chiaki commented, sitting on top of Hajime’s desk.

“Damn Chiaki, that really boosted my confidence,” He grumbled, “ What did you guys get?”

“Sixty-three,” Souda shrugged. “Not my worst, but not the best. Chiaki?”

“Eighty-eight,” she slid the boys her test before starting a new game.

The oh-so-familiar end-of-the-day bell rang, signaling the end of school. Souda slung his bag onto his shoulder, “Alright I’m out. I would ride the bus with you guys but I’m chilling with Sonia and Tanaka today. Oh! That reminds me. Chiaki, Sonia wanted me to invite you. Is that all good with you? We’re just going to get some snacks and sit in the field. You in?”

Chiaki’s eyes lit up with glee and she shut off her DS (a rare occurrence). “You bet! Count me in. Let me text my mom and tell her I’ll be staying after school. Stay safe Hajime, don’t get abducted on the bus! Okaybyeloveyou-” she borderline squealed, speed-walking out of the room leaving both Kaz and Hajime stunned.

“Well then… I guess we’ll see you tomorrow? Stay safe,” Kaz said before following Chiaki out of the room.

“Yeah… bye,” Hajime said to no one but himself.

* * *

Hajime found himself back on that obscure trail he was walking just yesterday. It hadn’t changed at all and made him just as uneasy. He didn’t have anywhere else he should be and could definitely use some time to himself, or so he told himself.

He was a little bitter about being left out of Souda and Chiaki’s hang out. Of course, he wasn’t left out because he was unliked, no it’s because he didn’t know Sonia or Tanaka all too well. Or so he told himself.

He stopped at the clearing of clovers and high grass. He had already checked out the ruined temple, but he had yet to explore the river bank. He walked to where the grass grew less greedily and the ground was more pebble than dirt. It was uncomfortable, sitting on the floor, but he liked the view, so it was worth it. Or so he told himself.

The water had its own charm in a way. It was clear as long as it was shallow, and a murky blue where it wasn’t. The water seemed calming, most likely because of the assurance that it was there to stay. As long as people don’t get involved, the river stays. It’ll change, but it stays. 

He spent at least half an hour watching the water rush by him. He spent at least half an hour watching the sun glint off of the moving surface. He spent a few seconds staring at the shifting mass of white moving closer to him.

That’s a cause for alarm, right?

Hajime grabbed a sizable rock and scrambled from the riverbank, preparing to throw the heavy object at _whatever_ was approaching him.

A figure. Pale horns splitting apart like branches, white and red, scales, pale skin, reflective metal, and green eyes.

Hajime didn’t think, just acted. He threw the rock with all his strength at the being with a grunt.

The rock landed into the water a good foot or two away from his target. “Well okay if I knew you were going to attack me with your shit-poor aim I would have just stayed in the water,” the figure said.

“Who-” Hajime paused. _That thing isn’t human. Humans don’t have fins and antlers bigger than my forearm._

“That’s rude. I’m a being, not a thing,” the being said to what Hajime apparently said out loud.

“What are you?”

“I’m Komaeda! Nagito Komaeda, keep up I already told you this,” Komaeda announced, pulling himself onto the bank.

Already told him this? Was Hajime forgetting things? He could see all of Komaeda’s fins. They were an offset white, closer to cream, colored red halfway from the base.

“Did you get my gift! A white scale, pretty easy to miss. I didn’t want your tribute to go unnoticed, considering I’m such a useless and forgotten deity.”

Oh, right. The scale in his wallet. He pulled out his wallet and displayed the scale in front of Komaeda. It was no bigger than two thumbnails. “This?”

“Yes! Thank you, by the way.” Komaeda pulled a clover from the ground and added it to the already existing clovers strung in the sopping moss (or algae, it was hard to tell) hanging off his antlers.

“You’re welcome? What are you, seriously. You aren’t human, are you a mermaid?” Hajime asked.

“Well, yes and no. I am a mermaid in the sense of being human torso-up and fish waist-down. I am the god of luck and fire. How are you forgetting all of this? I already introduced myself to you, remember?”

“No?” Hajime couldn’t be more confused.

“Oh well. Do me a favor and remember this time, will you? Speaking of favors, could you do me one? Well, I guess you would call it a deal, not favor,” Komaeda muttered the last part under his breath.

Hajime took a second to process the pure word vomit spewing out of the god's mouth. “Yeah, sure? What is it”

“I’m stuck here. My soul is tied to my temple and I can’t travel far from it,” Komaeda jostled the chains around his neck and wrists as if that explained why he couldn’t leave. “I am truly fascinated by human-made objects, but I don’t get exposed to them often. Could you do me a solid and bring me something human every now and then? I’ll even throw in something for your benefit.”

Hajime’s head hurt with the way Komaeda phrased things. It was a harmless request, right? “What would that be?”

“A scale, from yours truly! The white ones bring twenty-four hours of good luck, and the red brings twenty-four hours of bad luck! So what do you say? Do we have a deal?” The deity offered his hand for Hajime shake.

A deal? There was no real downside to this, so it wouldn’t be a problem. “Sure, what the hell,” Hajime grumbled, grabbed Komaeda’s hand and shook.

“Perfect,” Komaeda sang as a burning sensation appeared on his wrist.

It hurt. It hurt bad. Like when you heat up a glue gun for ten minutes and drop it on your leg, except the hot metal got stuck to your skin. Hajime screamed for the good few seconds the sensation lasted. It faded as quickly as it came, leaving the boy stunned and silent. “What the fuck?” Hajime yelled.

“Calm down, you made a deal. I just enforced it so you can’t bail on me, no big deal. Nothing you didn’t sign up for,” the being brushed his hair out of his face.

Hajime stared at his wrist and gasped when he saw a pitch-black tattoo on it. It was a wide arrow with a clover under it, the leaves spaced out enough to look like four hearts in a circle. “Didn’t sign up for? I didn’t sign up for a soul binding contract or tattoo! Are you crazy?”

Komaeda made a dragged out _eh_ sound and moved his wrist in a circle.

“Is it at least breakable?” Hajime groaned with exasperation.

“Well… maybe? You would have to talk to the more major gods about it. Soul binding is… tricky,” Komaeda said.

“Unbelievable,” Hajime hissed before storming out of the clearing.

What was he thinking? He just made a deal with a stranger. He would sort this out later but for now, he needed to leave.

On his way out he heard a raspy laugh and, “Remember Hajime Hinata! At least every three days! You don’t want to break a contract!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Thank you Tyr for editing and thank you Pic for beta'ing!
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)
> 
> Edit: changed Kazuichi to Souda


	3. Ballpoint Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime brings Komaeda his first object and gets and unwanted lesson on betta fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: injury to eyes
> 
> Wow I'm writing this fic fast! Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Hajime woke up with a stomach ache. He stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened yesterday. So, Komaeda tricked him into binding their souls together, and now he has a dumb clover tattoo.

The deal wasn’t too bad and seemed pretty simple, but Hajime was downright pissed about the circumstances it was under. He only had to show up every three days, so it was good to have leniency. It wasn’t like he was going on a big trip anytime soon, either. 

Hajime rolled out of bed despite the pit in his gut and searched his desk for anything interesting. His desk was a mess of paper, notepads, pencils, pens, and jars of all sorts. _What would a psychotic mermaid god who hasn't been exposed to human culture enjoy?_

After staring at his desk for a handful of minutes he settled on a simple ballpoint pen. Komaeda never said anything about what the object had to be, right? So this would do. He didn’t have school today, but he was to hang out with Chiaki later that day, so he was on a schedule. If he wanted to make it there, possibly get stuck at the river for a while, and make it to Chiaki’s, Hajime would have to leave soon.

Hajime checked his house for any sign of his dad (who wasn’t home, so he was probably at work), and slipped out of the house. He was growing familiar with the trail, learning every twist, turn, and dip. He no longer worried about making a wrong turn as he knew the proper landmarks to get him where he needed to go.

Once he was standing at the riverbank, Hajime took a deep breath inwards. Did Komaeda instinctively know he was here? Does he have to see him to notice his presence? Hajime didn’t know the ins and outs to Komaeda's abilities, so he would have to guess for the time being. “Komaeda! Komaeda!” Hajime yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

No answer. “Komaeda!”

Nothing.

Hajime sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. Preparing to yell again, he put his hands around his mouth. 

“If you’re going to yell, don’t. I know you’re here, and so does everything else.” 

He jumped at the sudden appearance of the pale-skinned man.

Hajime folded his arms, unimpressed with Komaeda’s snide remarks. “So now you decide to show up?”

“I didn’t expect you to come back so soon. Don’t pin all the blame on me,” Komaeda said, resting his cheek in his hand.

The deity was laying on his stomach in the shallows of the riverbank, his tail waving and flicking in the water. Hajime didn’t even see him approach, he just appeared. “I got you a pen.”

“Hajime I know what a pen is. I’ve existed for millennia,” He rolled his eyes, moving his head with the motion.

“Okay, sure, but this is a modern pen,” Hajime explained, showing him the pen, clicking it for extra measure.

“You have my interest.”

“It’s not complicated, you can test it out yourself,” Hajime said, tossing it to him.

The being caught the object and observed it. Hajime walked closer so he could interact with him with ease. “Interesting! I see humans have learned to use a basic spring! How fascinating,” he mused, clicking the pen repeatedly.

“It’s just a pen,” Hajime mumbled to himself.

“Sure, it’s just a basic device for writing down the inner workings of the human psyche! Just a tool to create the most moving media and beautiful scripts. Yes, Hajime, it is just a pen,” Komaeda marveled over the small object.

Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You know, Human, they say the pen is mightier than the sword. While that is true in the physiological world, it isn’t in the physical. Well, not without some force that is!” Komaeda laughed, one that sounded more like a hushed wheeze.

When Hajime looked up, his whole body tensed. Komaeda held the pen at arm's length, staring down the end of it, aimed towards his eye. He was still laughing and holding it like a lethal weapon. The moment his arms plunged to his face Hajime lunged, shoving all of his weight into Komaeda.

A splash and Hajimes clothes were soaked. He held Komaeda’s wrist in one hand and pushed his chest away with the side of his other arm. “What the fuck were you thinking? You were going to hurt yourself for no reason!” Hajime yelled at the smiling god, “Do that again and the deal is off.”

“Of course! If I knew you were uncomfortable with an immortal being getting hurt, I wouldn’t have tried stabbing my eyes out with humanity's most dangerous weapon!” Komaeda sighed, feigning exasperation, as he was still grinning from ear to ear, “Poor Hajime.” He mimicked a pout, and ultimately failing to do so. “ You made a deal, you can’t go back on it. You’re stuck with me for the long run.”

Irritability grew in the pit of Hajime’s gut. “At least promise me you won’t do anything stupid to your body.”

“Promises are nothing but a way to make the other party happy and the subject tied to an agreement, but okay, if that’s what makes you sleep at night,” the finned entity sang in a borderline mocking tune. “Say, do humans still have families? Are they bound to each other until the offspring come of age and choose their own path, which will inevitably be the same one their parents walked? Or are they expected to stay with their families and work for them until they drop dead?”

“Wow, you must be fun at parties,” Hajime growled. “It depends on the family. Some are expected to live in multi-generational households, and some leave the moment they hit eighteen. It depends on where you are and who you are.”

“Ah, so family is still the same.”

“Do you… have any family?” 

“No, I wasn’t born like an organic life form. I just existed one day. It’s a beautiful thing, really!” Komaeda hummed as if thinking back on a fond memory.

“What about friends?” Hajime asked.

“I don’t need socialization like human-kind. It’s a privilege, not a need. So no, I don’t have friends.”

Hajime thought that was sad. An existence with nothing but yourself. Maybe it was different for immortal beings, but it would still be nice to have someone else to be around. Hajime needed more ideas for what to bring Komaeda. “Can you eat?”

Komaeda tilted his head, either intrigued or confused. “Yes, I can. I haven’t eaten in a long, long time though. I can’t recall what things taste like.”

“Do you ever get hungry?”

“Never!”

“Did you ever have a favorite food?”

“Sadly, no. I don’t think I ever cared enough about the luxury of shoveling food into your mouth.”

Damn it, talking to Komaeda was a pain. It drained Hajime and made his head buzz. Hajime pulled out his phone (which Komaeda’s eyes followed with interest) and checked the time. “I would stay longer, but I have places to be. Have fun with your pen. Try taking it apart and putting it back together if you get bored.”

“Oh, Hajime, I can’t get bored.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

“I don’t sleep either!” Komaeda’s voice rang through the woods as Hajime walked away.

* * *

Hajime stared at the wall while Chiaki beat the pulp out of her opponent in smash bros beside him. He wasn’t thinking, just spacing out. His brain needed a break from the confusing circles Komaeda would run around him or the unnecessarily insightful comments about everyday things. 

Chiaki shut off the switch and turned to face Hajime. “You haven’t said anything for thirty minutes, what's on your mind?”

“Chiaki, what’s your favorite food?”

“Mountain dew.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and looked at his closest friend, “That’s not a food.”

“Neither is gum and we still eat it. Let's go for a walk. I’m sure there are pothead skater bros we can make fun of,” Chiaki said, standing up and slid on her dumb, pink wedge shoes.

Since Hajime didn’t have a choice, he followed. Chiaki lived right next to the town square, so it was only a few blocks to walk to where they wanted to go. Usually, they would go to a cafe, ice cream parlor, or sandwich shop to get lunch. They would sit down or aimlessly walk around until something caught their interest or one of them had a horrible idea. 

At that moment Chiaki seemed invested with the idea of stopping by PetCo. She saw Pekoyama, his classmate and Chiaki’s friend, and wanted to say hi. Hajime slowly trailed behind the shorter girl as she skipped off to talk to the other girl. 

The tall girl seemed surprised, but ultimately pleased to see her. Hajime decided he should let Chiaki do her own thing and settled on wandering the store. 

He ended up in the fish aisle, looking at all the different colors and sizes. One particular fish caught his eye. A betta. His fins were abnormally large and he was white for the most part. There were red streaks at the base of his tail that added variation. It reminded him of Komaeda with the same pattern and structure to his tail. _Small world, huh?_

“Ah, yes. The majestic and mostly carnivorous betta. A marvelous beast,” A deep voice said next to him.

Hajime jumped, startled from the sudden appearance. “Excuse me?”

Hajime looked at the man standing before him. He had silver-streaked hair and red eye contact. _How do you even get away with that? Isn’t there a dress code?_ The male beamed and continued, “Yes, the betta will eat worms, shrimp, and various insects. Though they will eat algae and plant roots, that is simply not enough. While they are aggressive, they don’t fight to the death. Be careful as they do leave serious injury, so don’t keep them together,” the tall male informed him.

“Okay?”

“The betta fish is actually a name for seventy species of beasts. Their fins and colors are a product of selective breeding as the original form of the betta is a simple but charming brown with a green undertone. The most magnificent thing about the betta is that they can breathe out of water. They are the true beauty of nature.”

“Are you done?” Hajime said slowly.

“Yes. Now, which one are you getting?”

“What? No. I don’t want one, I was just looking…” Hajime looked to the name on the worker’s tag, “Tanaka…”

Wow, Tanaka... Possibly Gundham Tanaka? The dude Souda complains about on the daily? He looks about his age, but there were a lot of Tanaka’s at his school. It could be a coincidence.

“I still suggest harboring a betta fish, as they are the easiest beast to care for,” Takaka said.

Chiaki approached both of them, apparently done conversing with Peko. “Oh, hey, Tanaka! I didn’t know you were working today. Tell Souda I say hi!” Chiaki looped an arm through Hajime’s and dragged him away. “Sorry, I know he can be a bit much. He and Sonia are good friends. Besides, he has a dumb gay crush on Souda.”

“What.”

“You heard me,” Chiaki said with a cheeky grin, “I want ice cream, and it’s your turn to pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my betta (hah, funny. I'll never do it again I swear) Pic and editor Tyr!
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)


	4. Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is introduced to flavortown and says something uncalled for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around! Enjoy this chapter. Existential crisis warning?

Hajime opened his pantry, looking for anything small he could bring to Komaeda. He had decided on introducing him to ‘flavortown’. A small snack for each flavor. It was a simple and easy feat, so why couldn’t he find anything?

After scrounging around the kitchen, Hajime found pretzels, leftover steak from last night, raw dark chocolate, hard candy, and a lemon. He arranged the food in a bento box and put it in a drawstring bag. He left the house and made his way to the clearing.

Hajime didn’t have to see Komaeda today, but he assumed if he brought Komaeda something _every day_ he could satisfy the deal faster. It might not work, but it was all Hajime could do at the moment. Sure, the bastard was annoying, difficult to reason with, and outright psychotic, but he didn’t have a choice.

Hajime glared at the tattoo, it’s black ink sticking out on his tanned skin. It didn’t look bad, but it was an inconvenience to cover up. Hajime started wearing a watch and a few bracelets to hide the tattoo. When that wasn't enough, he drew over it with a sharpie.

Hajime tripped from staring at his wrist instead of what was in front of him. He hit the ground hard, and his elbows, palms, and knees stung with likely newly-formed scrapes. He cursed under his breath and picked himself off the ground, nervously running a hand through his short, messy hair. This whole situation was taxing.

Hajime sighed and continued walking towards the clearing. Once he reached a break in the trees, he shielded his eyes from the inevitable sun. It was beautiful today, not a cloud in the sky. The shadows by the edge of the clearing danced and flickered like an old 80’s film. If he didn’t have to deal with Komaeda, Hajime would deem this the perfect picnic spot.

“Hello Hajime! Back again so soon? One would think to take some time, especially after the events of yesterday!” a now-familiar voice said.

“Komaeda, how do you even know my name?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know lots of things! Lots of things…” time seemed to slow with Komaeda’s tone of voice, making the hairs on the back of Hajime’s neck to stand on end.

“Well, I brought you food. Do you want it?”

Komaeda’s almost-permanent grin widened. “Of course I do! I would never turn down a gift from someone like you!”

Hajime immediately regretted spending time with the unhinged mermaid god instead of kicking back with Chiaki or Souda. He could be studying right now instead of feeding mister everything-I-say-is-a-well-disguised-threat-or-insult. “Okay, I bought pretzels, dark chocolate, candy, steak, and lemon. Pick your poison.”

Hajime discovered two things from having Komaeda eat something from each flavor. One, Komaeda is _very_ easy to read, at least with the emotion of disgust. Two, Komaeda is a drama queen. Hajime had to hold back laughter as the god sputtered and scrunched his nose. “That is disgusting! Why would you make me eat that?” Komaeda cried, holding his hand up to his tongue.

“Well, some people like it. Now that you’ve tried everything, what are your opinions?”

“Those people deserve to be damned. Dark chocolate was horrible, I hope it goes extinct. The pretzel was the best, everything else was alright,” Komaeda stated matter-of-factly.

“Komaeda, a flavor can’t go extinct,” Hajime shook his head with a sigh, best not to think too hard on anything the other says. “So you like salty things and hate bitter things. Good to know.”

“What about you, Hajime? What are your favorite flavors?”

“Well, I like sweet foods and dislike sour ones,” Hajime shared his opinion without really thinking about it.

“That’s such a basic answer.”

“How do you know what a basic answer is when you’ve just discovered flavors?” Hajime asked. If his eyes were any less attached to his skull, Hajime's eyes would have rolled into the back of his head by now. 

“Hajime I’m a god. I think I know when something is basic,” Komaeda said.

Hajime grew more frustrated by the second. He needed a change in topic. “Do you have any hobbies? Or at least used to, before the whole ‘spiritually chained to my temple’ thing happened?”

Komaeda lit up with glee, and Hajime had the sense of mind to regret his actions before the inevitable ramble. “Talents! What a beautiful concept! A skill one particular person is good at! Of course, most people stick to their talent and never explore anything outside it, damning them to be a one-trick pony. But still! To think everyone has talent would be great, but sadly, that isn’t the case. To think every human could have an impressive talent is ridiculous! Only the best of the best can have a talent and use it to make it out in the world. That's just the truth.”

“So do _you_ have a hobby? I don’t care if you’re good enough at it for it to be considered a talent,” Hajime said slowly, trying not to trigger another tangent.

“What’s the point of having a hobby if you aren’t good at it?”

_God damn it, here we go again._

Komaeda took a deep breath (does he even need to breathe? Was that breath just for show?), “To have a hobby and be bad at it would be despairing. Either you have a talent and practice it repeatedly, or you don’t and become society's regular joe. Only the people with the best talents make a name for themselves, otherwise, you become another face in the crowd. Isn’t that right Hajime? You would know about that, wouldn’t you?”

A sharp _pang_ shot through Hajime’s chest. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know the details, but I do know you’re a talentless nobody who will grow up to get an office job. You’ll marry the first girl that says yes, have two kids, retire and die. You will live a painfully boring life with no real accomplishments. You will lay on your deathbed wishing you were something more, that you did a little more. Isn’t that right?”

That hit too close to home. “I-” Hajime tried to think of something to say to that. He couldn’t think of anything that would sound good. He dropped his hand in his lap, instead opting to stare at the pebbles on the floor. A knot clawed at Hajime’s throat and he had half the mind to swallow it.

They were both silent. Komaeda because Hajime had stopped conversing, and Hajime because he felt like someone filled his lungs with rocks. Usually, when Hajime felt this bad, he would listen to music and lay in bed or finish schoolwork. He had neither of those things at the moment, so instead, he stared at the floor, eyes bleary. He couldn’t tell if they were out of focus or teary, but what did it matter?

He was talentless. He was average, like the rest of everybody. It wasn't bad, right? “Do you like music?” Hajime didn’t know why he was still making an effort to talk to Komaeda like a normal person.

“From what I remember, yes. Music is the language of the people and a magnificent thing to master,” Komaeda said as if he were picking his words carefully. “What is your favorite animal? I like dogs, a loyal creature. I had a dog once before I was put here. He’s long dead by now.”

“Wow, Komaeda. Such a basic question,” Hajime joked, although his heart wasn’t in it. “Wolves are cool, I guess.”

“Such a basic answer for…” Komaeda stopped, catching himself from possibly upsetting Hajime more, “Someone like you.”

“What is ‘someone like you’ supposed to mean?” Hajime asked, pulling the grass from where it met the river’s bank.

“Someone with so much hope,” Komaeda smiled, faintly but surely. “I forgot to give you this last time. I hope you will forgive me.”

Komaeda took Hajime’s hand and placed something in it. The god curled Hajime’s fingers around it and pushed his hand back. “Keep it on you. Its effects only last a day.”

“Thanks, Komaeda. I have to get going, I’ll be back,” Hajime stood up and looked at Komaeda, laying in the shallow water.

“It’s not like you have a choice. You are bound to me, after all.”

* * *

Hajime shut the door to the house behind him, sighing in relief. He could rest now. He heard a clatter in the kitchen and gruff mumbling. _Shit. He’s home._ At least it didn’t smell.

“Hajime? Is that you?”

“Yeah. Do you need anything?”

“Good job on your test. If only you could be like that every time,” Hajime’s dad said, grumbling under his breath. Something about ‘needing a more promising child.’

“Thanks,” was all Hajime could utter. He stared at the white scale in the palm of his hand. Why couldn’t he be something more than average?

He left for his room, scrambling upstairs and making sure not to slam the door behind him. He immediately laid on his bed, putting earbuds in and playing lighthearted music. All the emotions from before washed over him in a wave of fear, sorrow, and frustration. He sobbed quietly, clinging to himself. The crying only lasted for a minute, maybe two before he pulled himself together.

There was no point crying over it. There wasn’t much he could do, right?

He stared off into nothingness for hours, thinking. All of his friends have impressive skills. Chiaki was a world champion gamer, being invited to conventions all over Japan. Souda had his own mechanics shop and was being offered scholarships to top tier engineering schools. Mioda had a band and was currently on tour in America. Tsumiki got early admittance to a medical school, and this would be her last year in high school, graduating early. Compared to his friends, he was nothing.

Komaeda was right, Hajime is just another face in the crowd of filler characters in the book of Humanity. He would live an average life, and at the end of it, he would have nothing to show for his existence. It wasn’t a terrible fate, but he wished for just a little more.

Hajime checked the time. _Holy shit, it’s twelve. How long had he been laying there?_ Well, he wasn’t sleeping anyway. Komaeda said he liked music right? Hajime forgot to ask what kind, so he would have to put a little bit of everything.

Hajime opened his laptop and compiled a playlist of his favorite songs, along with some of the most popular ones. He even put a few random ones he just found through Youtube. He downloaded them as files and dug up his old MP3 player. The MP3 would need to be charged and wiped it clean of old music, but it would be good to go in the morning. 

Hajime plugged the MP3 into his laptop and waited. Nagito Komaeda was his full name, right? 

Hajime pulled up a search engine and typed _Nagito Komaeda_ in, and hit search. He mostly got Facebook and Instagram pages, even a bagel shop a few towns over. It took a few more searches and some digging before he found anything. The title read _“Ancient God, Nagito Komaeda. A lost deity to the sands of time.”_

Hajime clicked on the site, hoping they were talking about the same Komaeda. He skimmed over the article, only reading what seemed to be the most important.

_Nagito Komaeda, the god of luck and fire, the counterpart to the well known Makoto Naegi, the god of nature and luck._

_Known for being subtly violent, driving people to insanity after exposure to the being._

_Most documented existence of Komaeda disappeared after “The Incident”. Could it be that this god was forgotten in their religion?_

Hajime jotted down the information he deemed important. He might find something of greater use later. Hajime searched for a writer and found Korekiyo Shinguji, an anthropologist just a few miles from his school. _Why would an anthropologist look into religion? Particularly, a long-forgotten god?_

Hajime checked the alarm clock by his bed. Two in the morning. Crap, he’s going to be so tired at school tomorrow. Hajime searched his desk and found an empty box. He put the scale he found the first time he met Komaeda inside it, and set it on top of his desk.

Laying in bed, Hajime began to drift to sleep. _Naegi is his counterpart huh? Wonder what that means._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my team and friends! Pic thank you for being such a patient beta! Tyr thank you for editing! You both make this fic a thousand times better.
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)


	5. MP3 Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets Naegi and a few others and Komaeda is re-introduced to music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: F-slur, fighting, and minor physical violence
> 
> We are one thirds through this fic! Also we're almost at 10K words! Enjoy the chapter. All the TW's are at the end when Hajime gets home. You'll see it coming.
> 
> Referenced song:  
> [Tonight You Belong To Me - Patience and Prudence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOjVjc5vJ6I)  
> 

_Hajime opened his eyes to the sensation of light. He was met with a clear sky above him and trees at the corners of his vision. Sitting up he realized he didn't recognize where he was, as the sound of moving water was absent and there was no grass beneath him. In fact, the only flora in an area besides trees were clovers. Hajime picked one of these clovers and observed it._

_The plant looked unreal, not a single crease or hole in the leaves. The leaves were what caught the boy off guard. Four “petals”, three of them proportionate to each other, and the fourth being smaller and crowded out._

_Hajime looked around to find out that all the clovers were four-leaved. He found that odd, considering four-leafed clovers were supposedly one in ten-thousand. Hajime lay back down and lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Looking beside him, he saw a sleeping figure. Komaeda lay on his back, just like Hajime._

_His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell in rhythm. Komaeda looked human here, which was an odd sight. Not a single fin or scale. Not even large antlers that usually adorned his head. That, and he wore a traditional kimono. The sight seemed familiar, in a way._

_He was pretty next to the clovers. Hajime noted that Komaeda looked good in green. If He didn't know any better, he would find Komaeda to be very attractive. Too bad his personality and snarky demeanor ruined that. Hajime stood up, took one last glance at the sleeping god, and looked around._

_At the edge of the clearing, just like the one by Hajime's house, a temple sat. Unlike Komaeda's temple, this one was in perfect condition and much larger than his. It seemed to have several stories, but no more than three. The architecture was similar to Komaeda's, or Hajime assumed since the deranged being’s house of worship was nothing but a pile of rubble. It was painted in shades of green and had arranged and potted plants on the exterior._

_Hajime walked towards this temple, leaving Komaeda in the field. Once he reached the doorstep he did the customary routine. Hajime bowed at the entrance and walked inside with the intent to give offerings and pay respects._

_Inside, the halls were decked with vines and hanging plants, along with indoor trees. It looked like an organized forest, well kept but beaming with life. Light filtered into the building unevenly, creating unsteady spots on the floor. Hajime walked to the end of the building, looking for a place to sit._

_Hajime heard voices in a room just down the hall. They were hushed and urgent, obviously trying not to make a racket. It sounded like they were arguing. There were probably two, maybe three voices bickering back and forth. Hajime stood outside the room where the figures lay in residence and listened._

_"There isn't much we can do. We confined him but we didn't think about someone finding him," The first voice said, a female._

_"We sent him there to do less damage, not none at all," the second, a male, chimed._

_"A child found him and got involved! What if they get hurt?" a third being said, worry in his voice._

_"I doubt they will. Humans are smart. If they sense danger, they'll flee," the first voice offered._

_"Yes, but he made a deal. The human can't flee for long without having to come back," the third voice retorted._

_"I hate to cut this short, Kyoko and Naegi, someone is here," The second notified the other two voices._

_Hajime stepped back from the sliding door as it opened, revealing the three figures. The one at the door, a tall blond male with glasses, stood over him. He wore a gold kimono and had thin, matching chains draped across his face, neck, and even over his outfit. Red markings bold and stark against his skin on his cheeks and under his eyes._

_A woman gently pushed the blond aside. She was shorter, but not small by any means. She had pastel hair, some shade of purple, with a braid starting at her temple. Her clothes, a kimono, like every other being besides Hajime, were a vibrant purple, with silver floral patterns._

_The third figure, a short male, stepped between them with a look of worry on his face. His clothes were green, like Komaeda's. He shared antlers like Komaeda as well, but much smaller. Gold thread hung from the antlers like decorations on a Christmas tree. He sighed, ruffling his dusty-brown hair. "Hello, Hajime Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Makoto Naegi," the boy gestured to his companions, "This is Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami. Please pardon their manners."_

_Hajime only felt dread. These could only be more immortal entities. Komaeda didn't leave a good impression on godly figures, and if they were anything like him, Hajime would rather leave. Instead, he gave a bow. "It appears just knowing names without an introduction is a deity thing."_

_Naegi laughed, light and cheery. "I apologize if it comes off as rude, that was not my intention. Please, come in," he then turned to Togami and Kirigiri, "Please leave us to have a chat."_

_The two other gods shared a concerned glance before leaving. Naegi gestured to the floor mat, offering Hajime a place to sit before he did so himself. "So, Hajime, how did you get here?"_

_"I woke up here, next to my... friend," Hajime explained._

_"By friend, you mean Komaeda? Hajime, he's isn't your friend. He's very dangerous," Naegi informed, summoning a tea tray out of thin air, "tea?"_

_"Yes, please. I know he isn't a friend, but I don't have a choice since I made a deal with him." Hajime played with the watch and bracelets on his wrist over the tattoo._

_"I am truly sorry about that. Sadly, there is not much any of us can do. Considering your deal doesn't have a clear end plan, you can't just finish the task and say it's done. You have to wait until Komaeda says you're done." Naegi passed Hajime a teacup, the liquid hot but not burning._

_"Is there nothing you can do? Maybe convince him to let me go?"_

_Naegi shook his head. "We aren't to get involved with another god's business unless it puts the majority at peril, I'm sorry. It isn't your fault, you didn't know what you were getting into."_

_"What happens if I break the deal?"_

_"Well, then your soul is his, and he can do whatever he wants with you. He could kill you, use you as a vessel, use you as a bargaining or trading piece, whatever he deems fit. It is in your best interest that you don't break the deal."_

_"And if he breaks it?"_

_"Unlikely, but you would have control over the entity. That is how our most dangerous wars and scuffles occur," Naegi looked out the window, framed by vines, "You should wake up soon. You've been asleep for a while now. Take care Hajime. Be careful."_

_The world around Hajime grew brighter and quieter, closer to white until it was completely screened. “Remember Hajime, he’s dangerous.”_

Hajime opened his heavy eyes. The sun shone through the blinds and the occasional bird sang outside his window. Hajime looked at his alarm clock. Two... in the afternoon. Shit, school was over by now.

At least the MP3 player would be fully charged. Hajime groaned and got up, changing into his signature pants and white, short-sleeved button-up. Unplugging the MP3, Hajime rushed downstairs with his drawstring bag full of water, a notepad, emergency snacks, and a pocket knife. It had become a habit to bring the bag, as visits were becoming longer and more exhausting.

Hajime got to the clearing in record time, bouncing along the trail. The world seemed warped and muddled since He woke up so late, but he was refreshed. Admittedly he was a little worried about missing school, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Besides, there were soul-saving tasks that needed to be done.

The moment Hajime stepped into the clearing Komaeda appeared at the water's edge. "Hajime!"

A voice in the back of his head, sounding like Naegi reminded Hajime that Komaeda was not a friend. "Hey, Komaeda. I made you a playlist since you said you like music. I didn't know what genre of music you enjoy so I put a little bit of everything along with some of my favorites."

"Sounds great!" Komaeda said, dangling the player by the earbuds and observing it from every angle, "How does it work?"

"You put these in your ears," Hajime handed Komaeda and earbud and kept one for himself, putting it in his ear as an example, "Then, you can press pause, play, skip, go back/repeat, volume up, and volume down with these buttons," Hajime explained pointing to each button. "You turn it on by flipping this switch," Hajime clicked the switch on and pressed play, starting the first song.

Komaeda jumped as the sudden sound but seemed to settle into it relatively easily. Hajime handed the MP3 player to the other and let him explore the music. They both laid down, facing the sky, positioned in opposite directions. 

Komaeda seemed to dislike country music, skipping over most of them after the first few seconds. He liked rock and alternative the most, listening to them fully, replaying them, and even humming them once he understood the beat and general lyrics. 

Hajime smiled to himself in that peaceful moment, watching the clouds drift and trees sway. The water lapped at his outstretched hand, and his shirt felt soft in the other hand, resting on his chest. Hajime closed his eyes listening to a particularly peaceful song.

_Although we're apart, you're a part of my heart_

_And tonight... you belong... to me_

_Lay down... by the stream..._

_How sweet it'll seem..._

_Once more, just to dream... In... he... oon... ight_

* * *

Hajime awoke for the third time that day. The sky was painted deep oranges and rich pinks, the clouds a pastel reflection of those warm colors. He noticed the music had stopped playing and turned his head to look at Komaeda. The god was gazing at him, his hair dry and fluffy, much more curled than when it was wet. "Why is the music off? Is there something wrong?"

"No. The battery died," Komaeda said slowly as if he were just as groggy as Hajime.

How long had it been? Hajime checked his phone for the time and noticed his battery was low. Yikes, it was six. Hajime took the MP3 player and earbuds. "I'll charge it at home. Any music you like?"

"I liked the calmer ones, the ones you called rock and alternative. I also liked the instrumental ones. I didn't like the ones about 'trucks', women, fishing, and hunting." Komaeda's nose wrinkled and his fins pinned downwards. He even gave his head a little shake, mocking a shiver.

It was cute in its own way.

"I need to go home. Thanks for not being so difficult this time. I appreciate it," Hajime said, taking a few steps back.

"You’re welcome," Komaeda said.

Hajime turned and walked away from the river. "Hey, Hajime?"

"Yes, Komaeda?"

"I'm sorry about what I said... Yesterday. I shouldn't have said that. It isn't true. You'll probably do something amazing and world-changing. You have the heart for it, and that's all you need," Komaeda said, looking at Hajime from where he was lying.

"Thanks, Komaeda, that makes me feel a lot better. You're not too bad once you get past all the delusion."

Komaeda smiled. He looked vulnerable and soft. Hajime forgot for a moment that he could probably destroy him in an instant. "Thanks, Hajime. For everything"

* * *

Hajime closed the door to his house as quietly as possible, but his efforts were for nothing. "So Hajime. Are you going to explain why you skipped school and disappeared until sunset?"

"I slept through school by accident. I went on a walk and took a nap," Hajime said with as much coolness as he could muster.

"Really? You slept? I don't believe that and I don't think anyone else would believe it either."

It smelled like liquor. Lots of it. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"’I'm sorry?’ That's all you have to offer? Hajime, 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Hajime's vision began to cloud, a very familiar pain stirring in his chest. He knew he was checking out and he began to lose his balance. "Oh, so you're drunk? You've been skipping school to drink is that what?"

"No. I don't drink," Hajime said, although his tongue didn't want to work and his heartbeat was picking up.

"Slurring speech, uneven balance, dissociation. Hajime, I know a drunk when I see one," His dad said from his chair in the dining room.

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you? Since you come home half the days so drunk you forget what happened the next morning?" Hajime spat, frustration boiling in his chest along with fear.

"Is that how you talk to your dad? I'm trying to parent you here. It's hard enough on my own."

"You're trying? By leaving before I wake up, and returning every day after spending your night at the bar with your buds? Are you trying to parent me by not being there?"

"You're being an ungrateful child. I pay for everything here. You should have more respect for me, you talentless waste."

"I'll have some respect when you can get some respect," Hajime growled. He had dug himself a hole, and now he is going to lay in it.

"How? How did I raise an untalented, ungrateful slob? If you can't be good at something you should at least work for academics, but here we are! You are just a greedy B-grade kid who will never get anywhere. Do you think you're better than me? When you're my age give me a call and let's see how well life went for you."

Hajime gritted his teeth. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is I have a faggot son who shows no promise in success! I spend all this money on you. Send you to a prestigious school, pay for bills, groceries, taxes, and I get nothing in return! I'll never retire, I'll die on my feet because of you. You've damned me to a horrible fate, kid."

"You did this to yourself," Hajime said, his body tense and staring at the floor.

Hajime didn't have time to prepare himself. He didn't even know it was happening until it was in motion. His back slammed into the wall and the sound of glass shattering beside his head pierced the air. He cried out as the air left his lungs, his ears ringing. "Never talk to me with disrespect again."

Hajime's dad let go of his shirt and walked away, into the kitchen. Hajime stood still for a few moments, shock paralyzing him. When he regained awareness he shot off, up the stairs and into his room. Once the door was closed behind him, He slid to the floor and clutched his hair. His breathing was irregular and erratic. His vision was blurry with tears. They spilled over, dripping down his cheeks and clenched jaw. 

He loosened his jaw, feeling it tremble. Hajime stumbled to his bed, tossing the bag on the floor. His shoulders and back ached, but other than that he was fine. He searched for his phone in his pocket. It had cracks in the screen protector, like spider-webbing but other than that it was fine. Hajime opened messenger and shot Chiaki a text.

**7:15 pm Monday**  
_Organaga: Hey, want to hang out tomorrow?_

Hajime turned off his phone and retrieved the MP3 from the bag, and put it on charge. A ring and vibrate from his phone.

**7:18 pm Monday**  
_GamerGurl: Yeah, after school?_

_Organga: Yeah. Your place._

_GamerGurl: Cool. I'm going to bed. Gn!_

_Organga: It's 7_

_GamerGurl: Nice observation, genius._

_Organga: Go to bed._

_GamerGurl: K._

Hajime rolled his eyes and smiled, feeling a bit better after talking to Chiaki. He was surrounded by difficult people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my dear beta and editor, Pic and Tyr!
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)! Don't be afraid to stop by and leave something.


	6. Nintendo 3DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is introduced to video games and Hajime gets roasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posts from now on will be a little slower, since I'm working on several fics at the moment. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short and boring, but I promise stuff will start picking up. And with that, enjoy!

Hajime half tripped, half hopped out of the bus, and walked towards his house. Although, it was less of a house and more of a very small townhome. In no way was it rickety or poor in shape, it was average, but humble in size. Sure, the neighborhood was a little sketchy, but Hajime had never witnessed anything dangerous or illegal in his time of residence. The teen entered his empty home and made a beeline to his room. He hadn't planned to bring anything to Komaeda, so he would have to make a last-minute search. Luckily, the deity seemed to be impressed by anything Hajime offered, but not without snark. 

Hajime opened drawers and cabinets, looking for anything that seemed interesting. After about thirty minutes of searching, and turning up empty-handed, he searched through his more personal belongings. There was an old notebook he used to write in when he was in middle school, but Hajime refused to let anyone see that, as he wished to retain his dignity. Next, there was his phone, but that held all sorts of personal information that he didn't want to be unearthed. He _could_ offer a scrapbook of all the interesting photos Mahiru took of his class last semester. That seemed like a good choice at first, but Hajime doubted Komaeda would care about the pointless scuffles his classmates got into.

Hajime flopped onto his old swivel chair and stared off, hoping he could think of something to bring Komaeda before it became too late to visit him. During his pointless gazing, his eyes landed on his 3DS, charging on the floor. Did Komaeda like video games? Was that something he was aware existed? Hajime picked up the small device and placed it in his drawstring bag. He could let Komaeda play with it for an hour or two, and then take it back and go straight to Chiaki's. A flawless plan. Hajime blindly tossed a videogame chip in the bag and set off to see the god.

While on his walk, Hajime saw a coyote. The scraggly canine walked out in front of him without care. It was obvious the both of them were shocked to cross each other's path, and stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes, but were likely seconds in reality. The coyote scrambled off into the brush. Hajime shook his head, confused and fazed by the sudden interaction. _What an odd experience. Why would a coyote wander so close to a human trail?_

Upon stepping into the clearing, Komaeda looked up. It seemed as if he had been waiting for Hajime, but he wouldn't bet his money on it. Komaeda broke into a wide grin. "Hajime! What have you brought me today?"

Hajime took out the 3DS, displaying it to the other. "Do you know what a video game is?"

"Not at all!" Komaeda answered with enthusiasm.

Hajime took out the video game chip and looked at what he brought. _Pokemon. Perfect._ "Okay, I'll guide you through the mechanics. I brought Pokemon Black. I think you'll like it." Hajime popped the chip into the 3DS and sat at the bank so Komaeda could see.

The deity had stars in his eyes when he saw the moving pictures on the opening screen and became even more fascinated when he discovered he could interact with it. Hajime taught Komaeda the controls. The joystick and arrows for moving and the letter buttons for interactions and selecting. Komaeda immediately became sucked into the game, choosing Tepig as his starter, only to have Hajime express his disappointment and preference for Oshawatt.

Komaeda was quiet while playing the video game, only making _tsks_ or hums when fighting another trainer. Hajime found it amusing, such a seemingly powerful and immortal entity, being silenced and calmed by a simple game. For a while, Hajime's observations went unnoticed, until Komaeda looked over his shoulder. He stopped whatever statement he was going to say and his cheeks warmed. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to stare?"

"No? Not in this case. It isn't seen as rude if a friend watches you play a game. Unless it makes you uncomfortable? If it does, just let me know. I'll stop."

Komaeda shook his head. "No no, it's okay. It was just... unexpected. That's all."

He returned to his game, the only sounds being the music from the 3DS, trees, birds, and moving water in the background. Hajime noticed Komaeda wasn't good at staying perfectly still. The fins by his ears twitched and his tail had a habit of violently swishing, sometimes splashing water onto the poor boy. Hajime had to ask the other to keep it to a minimum, as the 3DS wasn't waterproof.

Their silence was comfortable, with the occasional pointer from Hajime and comment from Komaeda. "Hey Komaeda, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not," Komaeda said without looking up from his match.

"How much longer do I need to bring you things? This can't go on forever. You know this."

The other sighed. "Yes, I am aware. I don't know how much longer I can have you bring me things, but I would like you to for as long as possible. I don't know when I'll get a chance to experience the things I've missed out on. So my question to you is, how long are you willing to bring objects to me?"

Hajime didn't have an answer for that. He didn't know how much more he had left before the god became bored. He didn't want to be tied to this deal forever, as he had a life he wanted to live. A few moments went by and Hajime didn’t have an answer, so he decided to change the subject. "Komaeda, how did you end up here?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, it isn't important."

Hajime doubted that was the truth, but didn't push for an answer. There was so much about Komaeda he didn't know and it bothered him. It wasn't like Hajime could do a proper background check. He tried before and barely found anything. 

"Hey, Hajime, can I keep the game? Just until you come back next?" 

He thought about it for a second. He wouldn't die without it, and Komaeda appeared to be having fun, so why not? "Yeah, sure. Just promise to give it back, and don't get it wet, okay?"

The other smiled and offered his hand, scaled and colored red, "Sounds like a deal!"

"Absolutely not. I learned my lesson the first time," Hajime said, recoiling from the hand.

The being laughed, "Fair enough."

Hajime checked the time and found it to be soon for his departure. "I have to go, don't ruin the DS, I only have one." Hajime said as he shot a warning glance at the god, not entirely convinced he would stay to his word.

"Sounds good with me. Oh! Don't forget the scale, as my side of the bargain," Komaeda outstretched his hand and offered the other one of his white scales. 

Hajime smiled, faintly, and took the scale. "Thank you, Komaeda."

* * *

Hajime watched Chiaki play Animal Crossing on her DS while he tried to follow a shitty TV show with a weak plot and boring characters. The conversation between the two was lacking, as it did often. He didn't mind though, as it was a good break from the mind games he often had to play with most people. "What happened to your 3DS?" Chiaki asked, unprompted.

"What do you mean?"

"You usually come with your DS, you didn't this time. What happened?"

"I forgot it at home," Hajime lied, hoping Chiaki would believe it. 

She scoffed, still focused on her game, "Bullshit, you never forget. I've known you for five years, we hang out every other day. Not once before have you forgotten it at home. So what really happened?"

Hajime leaned back on his chair. He should have known better than to try and fool Chiaki. "I lent it to someone for a day."

She ended her game and looked to Hajime. "You lent it to someone? Who? And why? Are you in their debt?"

"No, not at all. They're a friend of mine and just wanted to borrow it. I didn't see the harm in letting them, so I agreed to it. It's not a big deal," He explained.

"Not a big deal," Chiaki mocked, "It is a big deal, stupid! You don't lend someone your phone for a day or two! Assuming this happened today, you knew you would need it because we're hanging out! Do you have a thing for them?"

"What! No that's ridiculous. I don't have a thing for them. They're just a friend, and barely at that. I can't stand them on most days," Hajime defended, feeling hurt Chiaki would accuse him of that.

"Sure, whatever you tell yourself," She said, returning to her game. 

It was only a few moments of silence before she asked, "Do you want to have a sleepover? Like in middle school?"

Hajime shrugged and sent a text to his dad, asking permission.

**5:32 pm, Tuesday**   
_Oganga: Hey can I have a sleepover with Chiaki today?_

And a delayed but affirmative,

_Dad: Sure. No sex._

Gross. Hajime showed Chiaki the text message, and she snickered. "As if I'd have sex with you."

"Hey! It would be an _honor_ to sleep with me!" Hajime retaliated.

"Oh, right! Especially after learning you slept with a stuffed octopus until you were fourteen!" Chiaki scrambled out of the room and into the kitchen.

"That's irrelevant!" Hajime cried, his face flush with embarrassment, chasing after the small girl.

Chiaki tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave."You give pep talks in the shower, you make sounds in your sleep, and you have a habit of leaving the refrigerator door open. My point is, you're unfuckable."

"Only to someone with standards as high as yours!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's have a movie marathon! I want to watch barbie movies."

Hajime sighed, dropping the ‘Is Hajime fuckable argument’. "Yeah, whatever. Barbie marathon it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: that coyote scene actually happened to me. Except I growled at it out of fear.
> 
> Thank you Pic for beta'ing and Tyr for editing!! Pic, you should watch the Barbie movies. Happy birthday Tyr!! Thank you for being such a good friend and editor!
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)! I love all feedback!


	7. Atua's Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime learns some disturbing information, and gets a few questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another boring chapter, sorry. But it's important! And full of lore!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_Hajime opened his eyes drinking in a familiar sight. Clovers under him, a clear sky above, perfect trees, and a large temple in the distance. Hajime stood up, taking a moment to adjust to the headrush he received. Looking around, he noticed Komaeda wasn't there. Hajime didn't know why he expected him to be there, laying beside him as he did before, but he did and it disappointed him that he wasn’t. Maybe he was growing too used to routine._

_Hajime made his way to the temple, only a little ways from where he awoke. Nothing had changed from the last time he was there. The paint job was still bold, the plants were still flourishing, and the structure was still sturdy. Hajime bowed and entered, walking to the same room he woke up from the other day. Everything looked the same and even felt the same. Did the time or weather ever change? Was it stuck in a permanent state of perfection?_

_He arrived at the room he was looking for. A familiar figure, Naegi, stood at the other side of the room, looking out the window. Hajime walked up to him and curiously looked at whatever the god beside him was looking at too. The field he woke up in looked different from above. It was surreal. Maybe it was supposed to look that way. The treetops looked like they were disintegrating and one could see the clovers bend at every gust of wind. "Hajime." The god spoke up gently._

_"Naegi," Hajime said back, almost mocking._

_"I see you haven't resolved the situation."_

_"I don't have many choices, do I?"_

_Naegi closed his eyes and hummed in thought. "No, I suppose you don't."_

_"Is there a reason I'm here?" Hajime asked. He assumed he wouldn't show up here, alone, without a reason._

_"Do you know anything about your past?" The god asked, his gaze shifting to the sky_

_"My past?” Hajime paused, thinking carefully. “If you mean my childhood, then yes, I know my childhood," He was growing more and more anxious the more ominous Naegi became._

_"That's good to hear," Naegi sighed and looked to Hajime for the first time in their meeting. "Although, I think it is best you know... Izuru Kamakura."_

_The god breathed out the name almost hesitantly, and Hajime felt his vision blur. Something felt off, wrong even. It felt familiar, but not good. The scene around him dissolved like an uncoated pill in water._

* * *

_He was standing on a roof, overlooking a city. A girl his age stood beside him, cackling maniacally. He couldn’t feel any less disinterested by the scene before him. People screamed in the streets, running from something unseen. They were attacking each other without reason, performing horrific tasks to each other. The streets were painted red, like the sky above them. The girl looked at him, and he could put a name to her. Junko. Junko Enoshima. She smiled widely, proud of the sight before them. "Isn't it beautiful, Izuru? Don't you want more?" Her smile seemed to grow with each word._

_Hajime, no- Izuru, looked to the other side of him and saw another figure. A woman with short dark hair, looking just as bored as he felt. She looked at Izuru and walked away from the roof edge, disappearing from sight. With her gone, he could see the person behind her. A man, just barely taller than himself, smiling at the sight before him. White, wavy hair, pale skin, and dull green eyes. Even without the antlers and scales, Hajime would recognize him anywhere. Nagito Komaeda laughed, raspy and low. "Isn't it so despairing Kamukura? It makes you want to die, right? It makes you want to give up." The look on the god’s face should have scared him, made him cringe, or shrink back, but instead, he felt nothing._

_With that, the god turned around and walked away, just like the other girl, leaving himself and Junko on the rooftop. Junko approached Izuru, standing a little too close for comfort. "I couldn't do it without you or Komaeda. Don't think this is all my doing. Wouldn't want you to go uncredited, right?"_

* * *

Hajime woke up to the feeling of being shaken. He groaned and opened his eyes. Chiaki kneeled beside him, hands on his shoulders and an expression of worry on her face. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep. I mean, you usually do that, but it was coherent, and you were sweating."

Hajime sat up and wiped his brow. True to Chiaki's words, he was sweating, or at least had been. "I'm alright. Just a bad dream, I think."

Chiaki sighed as she unscrewed the plug to the blowup mattress. "Well, good thing dreams aren't a reality. That would suck, huh? I would be an AI and half of my friends would be dead. Not you though, you'd be just fine."

"Thanks?" Hajime said, somewhat confused as the mattress sunk into the floor, taking him with it. 

Despite his confusion she smiled brightly,"No problem. I already made breakfast, do you want toast and eggs?" 

"Yes, please. That would be nice." Hajime stretched and Chiaki left the room to let the boy ready himself for school.

Breakfast was uneventful. He got the occasional jab from Chiaki, and he jabbed back. The bus ride was even more boring. Hajime stared out the window, listening to music while his friend played games beside him. The only conversation being when Souda met them at the front gates and filled the silence with his nonsensical chatter. The interaction stayed mostly one-sided, with Souda doing most of the talking and Hajime adding feedback only when necessary. They were walking down a hall and passing a billboard when a particular poster caught his eye.

It was simple, with barely any pictures, but the words were bold and clear. "Atua's Temple! Tours and Seminars. Come visit for historical insight on religious history. From March 4th-22nd, 12 am-8 pm. Directed by Korekiyo Shinguji." Hajime took the poster from the board and folded it to fit in his pocket. Korekiyo Shinguji, huh? He did that article on Komaeda and Naegi. Maybe if Hajime talked to him personally he could get information on the secretive god. 

A familiar ring echoed through the hallways, signaling the official beginning of the school day. The trio of friends split off in their respective ways, to whatever class desired their time and attention.

* * *

Hajime sighed as he stepped off the bus and onto a dirt pathway. He couldn't see the temple from where he stood, but he assumed it must be somewhere down the path and in the trees. He told his dad he would be staying after school for a project or club. That was a lie, of course, but he had to lie to get what he wanted. Hajime shook his head and made his walk towards the temple, hoping it was the right place. 

The temple was humble compared to what Hajime saw of Naegi's. Little to no color, and even less decoration. There were a few items in cases that students (He guessed from their ages and the bags on their backs) were studying. There were all sorts of items, from swords and masks to coins and jewelry. It didn't take much looking around to find the man he was after. 

Shinguji was tall. Much taller than Hajime. He had noticeably long hair and a mask that covered his mouth, a zipper where his lips would be. The only reason Hajime knew what he looked like was that he did a quick google search of him. Hajime swallowed his nervousness and approached the anthropologist. He was turned away from him, observing some sort of metal plate with inscriptions and drawings engraved into it. Hajime took a breath and cleared his throat. "Mister- Mister Shinguji. I came from the High School, and I'm interested in some work you did not too long ago." He had practiced his opening line a thousand times in his head on the bus ride there.

Shinguji turned slowly from the plate to address the shorter boy. "Yes? Could it be the historical artworks I studied? The greek wall painting I found, one of the last of its kind? Or the human remains I looked over from the Mongolian conquest over China?" The man seemed bored and inquisitive at the same time, much to the boy’s confusion and astonishment.

Hajime had no clue what either of those were, any history lessons from school dropping from his head. "No, neither of those. I came to talk about your article on Naegi and Komaeda. More specifically, Komaeda."

The man hummed resting his cheek against his hand thinking back on all the possible articles he's written. "Ah, yes. The lost god of fire and luck, I remember. What about it?"

"I was just curious, that's all. Is there anything else you know about him? Any myths or lore?" Hajime said, shoving aside his nervousness.

"Yes, quite a lot actually. I would have written more on him if I had the time and patience. What would you like to hear?"

"What do you know?" Hajime asked pensively.

"Well, for starters, I know his downfall is because of his betrayal to the other, more powerful gods. He paired up with an evil woman, who we presume to have been named Junko Enoshima, thousands of years ago because he believed she had a great hope within her. He grew close to her, and eventually, the woman convinced him to strike a deal. Turns out she was using him for power and tricked him into breaking the deal. With Komaeda under her thumb, she used him to cause mass havoc on the world. Enoshima did this along with her sister Mukuro Ikusaba and a third person by the name Izuru Kamukura," Shinguji said, sparing the boy much detail as he was known to go on tangents if allowed.

Hajime’s brain froze, that name, Kamukura. Why did it make Hajime so uncomfortable? "What was this event and who is Izuru Kamukura?"

The man seemed to beam at Hajime’s questions. His eyes crinkled into a smile as he responded. "The Tragedy, known as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Human History, was a series of events led by Enoshima. It caused humanity to turn on each other. Every person had an overwhelming bloodlust and desire to kill. The population plummeted, for a time, and humanity seemed to turn to its primal instincts. Izuru was a genius, talented at everything, and therefore, nothing. He was overpowered and couldn't be stopped, an experiment from the gods. They wished to create the perfect human, so they created Kamukura. While perfection could be measured in skill and talent, it could not be measured in personality. So even with all the talent at his fingertips, Kamukura was void of person, without morality or will. He was easily coaxed by Enoshima, to join her forces and cause The Tragedy," Shinguji explained, watching students file out of the temple like a line of ants. 

Hajime had one more question before he himself was to depart. "Why did Komaeda fall?"

"He caused all of humanity mass destruction. Of course, Enoshima had him wrapped around her finger, and didn't have a choice, but it was his fault for making the deal. Once the more powerful and lawful gods returned humanity to normalcy, they banished Komaeda, to be isolated from any sentient being. They say he was bound to his temple, which soon turned to dust. He was almost completely forgotten asides from the very few myths involving him. They say he's still around, trying to find someone willing enough to cut his sentence short."

So he had direct connections to Junko and Kamukura? "Thank you, Shinguji. Here, a thank you for your time and effort." Hajime handed the other the most recent scale he received from Komaeda. 

Shinguji took it with hesitance. While he observed it in silence, Hajime took the opportunity to leave, having all his questions answered, but admittedly generating more than he started with. He was at the door when Shinguji spoke up, "Boy, where did you get this?" His gaze, full of awe.

Hajime shrugged. "In some ruins, by a river."

With that, he left, ignoring the wonder in man's voice, escaping down the dirt road and to the bus stop. He needed questions answered, and he wanted a specific deranged god to answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pic for beta'ing and Tyr for editing!
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)


	8. Pokemon Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime remembers a few things, and Komaeda explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS!! I've just been really really busy lately. I hope you accept this chapter since it's longer than usual.

_This room... Is very dull. Izuru thought to himself, gazing at empty walls and monochrome colors. There wasn't a single window in that room, and there was nothing to decorate the walls, leaving it bare. The space was completely empty, aside from the old bed he was sitting on. He had never seen anything outside of that room, so he had grown accustomed to doing virtually nothing forever._

_How boring. Nothing to do, nothing to see. It was a miracle he hadn't gone mad by then. Izuru stared at the door, the only other thing in that room. It was dark, but he could see a sliver of light from under the door. It offered a little bit of luminance to the room, allowing him to see his living space._

_A pair of voices caught his attention, along with shadows seeping in from the door's crack. Interesting._

_They were both female, one much more excited than the other. "This is the key to our success, and Komaeda is the door! Aren't you excited?"_

_The second voice, monotone with a slight sense of worry, responded, "He could be dangerous. What if he attacks?"_

_"Oh, Mukuro! He won't attack! I'm certain we're the only people, aside from his caretakers, he's ever met! This might even be his first conversation!"_

_The door clicked, and a creaking was heard from the rusted hinges. Two silhouettes stood at the entrance. The first, about average height with heavy, curled, pigtails and striking blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. The second, a girl about the same height, with a dark bob and grey eyes that made her appear uninterested._

_The first girl squealed. "Izuru! We're here to save you from this prison!"_

_A prision? The definitions match, but he wouldn’t consider this a prison._

_She continued to speak. "Izuru! Izuru! It's an honor to meet you! I've been waiting for this moment for ages! Come with us, we have so much to show you! So much to do!"_

_Izuru stood up without a word, not really caring for the reason of his escape. It was boring here. Boring and predictable._

_The girl smiled wide at his action. "I'm Junko! We are going to have so much fun! So much fun..."_

* * *

_There was so much blood. Dark and thick like the sky. It stained his shoes and hands as he released the door handle._ How... unpredictable. _He thought to himself. Junko stood behind him cackling at the bodies of several juveniles. "Isn't it just despairing?" She cooed, stepping up to stand next to Izuru._

_He said nothing, as there was no need to. He looked into her eyes and she laughed again. "Glad to see you've awoken to my view of the world!"_

* * *

Hajime jerked awake as the bus rolled over a speed bump, shocking him into consciousness. _Another dream... about them._ He thought, shifting to look out the window. School just ended, and he barely made it through the day. He was so exhausted and almost fell asleep every few minutes in class. As soon as he got home, all Hajime wanted to do was slip back into sleep for hours on end. A nap sounded just fantastic. Sadly, he had other business to attend to. In every dream (memory?) he had, Komaeda was referenced in one way or another. He had to have some knowledge as to what Hajime was going through.

The bus slowed to a stop, signalling it was time for Hajime to get off. The boy stumbled down the steps and walked down the block, completely skipping his house. He made his way to Komaeda's river, his mind buzzing with questions. He looked around for the god, expecting him to sense his presence and arrive soon. Sure enough, a raspy and cheerful voice called out. "Hajime! You're here early," Komaeda said, materializing in front of Hajime. 

"Komaeda!" Hajime said, "I have some questions for you."

Was it weird how Komaeda had instantly taken to calling Hajime by his first name? _Why hadn't he noticed that before?_

Komaeda tilted his head, curious as to what Hajime wished to ask. "Go ahead. I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

Hajime took a deep breath, steadying jittery nerves. "Do you know anything about Izuru Kamukura or Junko Enoshima?"

The god before him stopped. He wasn't moving much in the first place, but he _stopped_. He stopped the leaves from swaying. He stopped the clouds from drifting. He stopped the water from rushing. He stopped the grass from bending. He stopped his chest from raising and falling and he stopped his hair from shifting. His face was blank. "Ha..."

"Haha."

There was a short moment of silence before the god's expressionless face broke out into a shaky grin. "HHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He wheezed and shook, hands grasping as his hair.

"Hajime! You are quite humorous to ask me a question like that!" He exclaimed, staring past the boy.

Hajime gulped, proceeding with his question. "So you do know who they are?"

"Know who they are?" Komaeda lashed again and grabbed the tie around Hajime's neck and yanked to look down on him. "You foolish human! You have no idea what they've cost me!"

Hajime flinched and looked away from the deity. The motion in the area around them returned, violent and dangerous, the sky turning dark and small raindrops beginning to fall. Komaeda's hands were growing warmer and sparks seemed to drift off of his skin. Hajime leaned away, trying to create distance between them. _He's dangerous._ A voice in his head reminded him. _He's dangerous and I just poked a sleeping bear._ Hajime thought to himself. 

He turned his head to look at Komaeda in the eyes. They were swirling and grey, a twisted smile on his lips. Sparks continued to emerge from his skin and turned to ash in the air. His hair wiped in the wind, brushing by Hajime's face. Hajime squeezed his eyes shut. _This is it. This is the end._

* * *

Junko motioned to the building entryway for Izuru to go through. The temple they were in was in immaculate condition, obviously well cared for. It was fairly empty, with very few decorations. At the end of the temple was a firepit with a large dog sleeping at the foot of it. A massive set of antlers perched on the wall, lanterns hung on the prongs. A man sat under the antlers, behind the firepit. His eyes were closed and he held a cup of tea, the glass fine and likely expensive. 

Junko nudged him forwards with a light laugh. "Izuru! This is Komaeda! Komaeda, this is Kamukura!"

Komaeda opened his eyes and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kamukura. Your presence is not one I am deserving of, but I am lucky to be here."

Izuru glanced around once more, before bowing out of respect. He may be secluded to society, but he knew a god when he saw one. Junko jumped in, deciding their introductions were complete. "Well, this is everyone! Let's begin the operation immediately, shall we?"

Komaeda smiled back. "Of course. Whenever you're ready."

* * *

It was cold on the rooftop. Izuru's legs dangled off the edge as he looked at the city before him. Leaves twisted and twirled in the bloodstained streets, and the air was stuffy with debris. "Kamukura," a voice, Komaeda's, called out.

Izuru didn't look at the god as he sat next to him. "It's awful, isn't it?" Komaeda asked, trying to pinpoint what Izuru was staring at.

"It's predictable," he said.

"How so?"

"After a while, if unpredictability is the only outcome, it becomes predictable."

Komaeda thought about that for a second, before replying. "I guess you're right," He waited for Izuru to add to his point with no avail. "Why did you agree to Junko's offer?" He asked.

"I didn't have many options. It was this or stay in an empty room for eternity."

"Why did they keep you there?"

"I'm unnatural. Jack of all trades, as well as a master of all," Izuru took a second to decide on elaborating. "They didn't like that. Thought it was unfair. So they kept me away, where I couldn't interfere with anything."

"That's awful," Komaeda said, looking at the man next to him. 

Izuru looked back. He hadn't held significant eye contact with anyone until that point. There was no need to. He wasn't held to the social expectations others were, so he got away with never looking anyone in the eye. He knew what eyes looked like, but he never bothered to observe them in detail. Maybe that's why he was so captivated by Komaeda's eyes. They swirled with an unsteady mix of grey and green that seemed oddly hollow. It reminded him of dirty seaglass, smooth and sharp, but murky in color. It took a moment for Izuru to remember they were having a conversation. "It was... okay."

"I don't think so. I think it's cruel to keep someone locked away. I'm sorry they did that to you, for such a petty reason too. It was lucky you got an opportunity to escape! I think it was lucky I got to meet someone like you."

Komaeda did that often. Put Izuru on a pedestal and paint him like he himself was a god. Izuru didn't care for it, but didn't bother to stop him, as it would prove ineffective. "Why did you agree to Junko's offer?”

"For hope, of course!" Izuru didn't have a chance to ask for elaboration before Komaeda did it himself. "Despair and hope has a cycle. If something bad happens, something equally good will return, and vice versa. I wish to see the hope that will bloom from all this despair! That's what you humans are good at. Feeding hope even in the face of despair for a chance of something great!"

That seemed... farfetched, but not out of character. Izuru looked back out to the city, dying and falling apart before their eyes. What a boring and predictable sight.

* * *

"Komaeda," Hajime said slowly. If he was going to die, he might as well try and get some answers. "Did you cause despair?"

Komaeda let go of Hajime and sat back, expression returning to something somewhat normal. "I-"

He sighed, looking at the sky, which was beginning to rain more and more, putting out the sparks on his skin. "Yes, I did. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, if I'm being honest. I thought I could create hope from the despair Enoshima made me commit. Humanity... collapsed. Some more powerful gods had to stop us. They killed all three of them and sent me here, where I couldn't be found." Komaeda laughed to himself, resting on his back.

"It didn't do much good in the end. They erased the events from humanities collective memory, leaving nothing but a vague myth. Now I remain here, my only contact to the outside being... you."

Hajime thought for a moment. Sure, Komaeda did some bad things in his past, but it wasn't entirely his fault, was it? He didn't deserve to be locked away from everyone, that was just cruel and unusual. "How do you get out of here? There's no way they plan to keep you here forever."

Komaeda laughed, though it was sad and empty. "Good luck with that. You have to either prove I'm no longer a threat to humanity, or let me serve my time, which is, by the way, much longer than your lifespan. I don't mind though. I'm immortal, I can't die of loneliness, unlike you humans."

 _That doesn't mean you can't suffer from it._ Hajime wanted to say. Instead Hajime asked something completely different. "If I could get you out, even for just a little bit, would you like to meet my friends?"

The other smiled, this time soft and longing instead of warped and minaiacle. "That would be nice, Hajime."

"Could you give me a scale? A red one if you would."

"I need a gift for that."

Hajime sighed and pulled out his wallet. He took out a card, glittery and luminescent. _Goodbye, Butterfree._ He thought to himself as he gave Komaeda the pokemon card. The god's eyes lit up at the gift and he plucked a red scale from his wrist and gave it to Hajime.

He said his thank you's and left, eager to finally get back home.

The walk back to his house felt much more exhausting than usual, his legs heavy and uneven. He was just about to reach the pavement when he felt himself give out. Hajime hit the ground hard enough to rattle his teeth and burn his palms. He hissed and scrambled to his feet, trying to quickly regain his balance. 

Continuing his walk home Hajime passed a group of children playing wall-ball. He himself had never played, but he recognised the typical brightly colored wall, and the losers' backs flush against it. _That's kind of cruel, isn't it? Losers lining up on the wall with the possibility to be hit?_ Hajime shook his head and turned away.

He was just past the group of kids when something collided with his head. _A dull ringing vibrated through his skull. Mukuro walked up next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Careful, debris is still falling."_

_Izuru nodded, barely, and continued to walk. It was just Mukuro and himself this time, approaching a slowly deteriorating temple. The girl stopped at the entrance, motioning for Izuru to go in by himself. He obeyed walking through the temple, everything in poor condition, dust obscuring the little light that filtered through the windows. At the end, Komaeda sat behind the firepit, it's embers growing dull. He looked up, an earn in his hands. "Kamukura, you're alone. Have they taken care of the others?"_

_Izuru spoke, slowly, as if he was still thinking of what words to use. "They've taken care of Junko. They're still deciding on what to do with us."_

_Komaeda hummed and stood up, walking towards the other. "I already know what they'll do to me. Kamukura, please take this. I know you loved them so much, maybe even more than I did."_

_He took the earn and looked to the spot next to the fire pit. A feeling deep in his chest stirred._ sadness. _"Thank you, I will keep him with me."_

_The god reached to hold Izuru's jaw in his hand. Komaeda leaned forwards, until their foreheads pressed together. "You are remarkable, Izuru. You will restore the great hope in the ruins of this despair."_

_The pressure on Izuru's jaw and forehead disappeared, and when he opened his eyes he was met with an empty room and a firepit full of ash._

"Sir! Are you okay?"

Hajime shivered, facing the sky. A kid stood over him, hands on his knees. He groaned and stood up, ears ringing. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

The kid picked up the ball he was playing with and looked between Hajime and his friends. A kid, unusually small for his predicted age shouted at them. "Saihara! Stop stalling you dumby! You're making us wait!"

The kid, Saihara, flushed. "Sorry, Ouma!" He looked to Hajime, grabbed his hand and put something in it. "You dropped this, mister," he said in a hushed tone, and ran off to his friends.

Hajime rubbed the spot where the ball hit his head, and shrugged off the interaction. Walking away, he looked at what the kid gave him. A perfectly ovular red scale. _Oh of course. That explains a lot._

Reaching his home, Hajime entered his house, closing the door behind him with a click. He could hear someone rummaging in the kitchen from where he stood. The boy's gut dropped to his feet. Maybe if he was quiet he could slip past him. He was just about to fling himself up the stairs when his dad cleared his throat from the other room. "Hey, kid. Mind doing something useful for once?"

Taking a deep breath, Hajime turned around slowly. "Yeah?"

"Go run some errands. Bread, tangerines, mayonnaise, and two boxes of mac and cheese," the man listed off, handing his son a twenty dollar bill.

Hajime took the money and put his shoes back on and grabbed a random bag for the groceries. He had just opened the door when he heard his dad mutter, "At least there's one thing you're good for."

"At least I do something," he grumbled back under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said," Hajime took a shaky breath, "At least I do something around this house!" _Why was he tempting fate? He should have just left without saying a word._

"I swear boy, make one more smart alec remark or-"

"Or what? You'll throw glass at me? Shame me? Tell me I'll grow up and be like you?" Hajime spat, standing in the doorway, knees shaking.

His dad stayed silent. "Just go and do what you're told."

"Yeah, only because I know I'm the only one who would," He grumbled and shut the door behind him, running off towards the nearest grocery store.

Hajime filled the bag with the required groceries and made a beeline to the self checkout. He felt a bit bitter, being sent off to do shopping as soon as he got home, and so forcefully too. He made his way back home, walking by the many town hall stores. At least he lived close to everything, even if he lived in the "sketchy" neighborhood. It wasn't sketchy at all, it just didn't cost a fortune to live in and was a good walk from the town square. 

Hajime just passed PetCo when he saw his Peko and Tanaka in the window, talking to each other. _It wouldn't hurt to stop by and say hello, right?_ Hajime walked into the store, groceries in hand. "Hey, Peko, Tanaka. How are you?"

Both Peko and Tanaka whipped around, surprised to see Hajime. "Oh, hello, Hajime. I'm good, thank you," Peko said with a polite nod, "are you looking for anything?"

"No, just saying hi." Hajime turned to Tanaka, who was holding a container in his hand. "Are you guys just starting or ending?"

"Starting. I was fulfilling the task of riding this beast," Tanaka said, holding up the object in his hands, "Sadly, we can no longer host him, as he is as lonely as I."

In the container was a betta. More specifically, the betta Hajime saw almost a week ago. It still looked the same, white with red streaks decorating the base of its fins and scales. Somehow, it hurt Hajime, knowing that the fish is being thrown away, or whatever they did to reject fish in PetCo. Before he could even think about it, the words we're falling out of his mouth. "I'll buy him! I mean, I have an old fish tank back at home that I can set up. I just need food and decoration."

Tanaka beamed, Peko sharing her own small smile. "Fantastic! All of that will top off at twenty dollars," Peko pushed Hajime towards the cashire while Tanaka ran off, claiming to "Collect only the best items for the rice pond beast". Hajime purchased the items with his own pocket money and walked out of the store juggling groceries and a new pet.

Hajime sighed heavily the moment he returned home, setting his bag on the counter. He was lucky enough his dad had left early, probably to drink the night away and return at awfully early hours in the morning. He put the groceries where they belonged, then immediately ran upstairs to find the old fish tank. It took about an hour to clean the tank, add decorations, fill it with fresh water and plug in the filter. Hajime held the beta over his new home and very slowly, carefully, transferred the fish into the water, trying to prevent the shock of a new environment. He assumed he should let the fish get used to his home before attempting to add feed. 

Hajime smiled pleased at his work. "Ah, but what to name you?" He questioned to himself. 

The patterns on the fish were strikingly similar to Komaeda's, maybe even identical. He thought for a second before smiling to himself. "Welcome home, Ko. I hope you enjoy your stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pic and Tyr for being so so SO patient with me. I appreciate all you do.
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)


	9. Gambling Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is introduced to humanity for the first time in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening, the climax :D
> 
> be prepared, it's about to get wild

_Light flickered around the inside of Hajime's eyelids. He groaned, opening them, and adjusting to his surroundings. The room he was in was unfamiliar, but he understood his location due to the decor. The room was a part of a temple, deep green plants spilling from their hanging baskets and vines clinging to the wall, swaying to a wind that didn't exist._

_Hajime had his back pressed to the wall, facing a set of windows. He recognized being in Naegi's temple, but this was a room he had never entered. It was bare of any non-floral decoration and contained a light color scheme. The door next to Hajime clicked open and two figures walked in. He identified them as Kirigiri and Togami, from their tall and lithe figures, as well as colorful kimonos. The two turned to face him in a manner that made it feel as though he was being removed layer by layer until nothing but his core was left._

_The exchange was beyond awkward. No one spoke as Kirigiri and Togami stared at Hajime, and Hajime fidgeted under their gazes. Kirigiri was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "You still haven't fulfilled your deal with Komaeda?"_

_Hajime glanced at the tattoo on his wrist, the pigment just as dark as to when he got it. "I guess not."_

_"Hajime, if you do not resolve this, it could potentially put you in danger."_

_"So? What can I do about it? It's not like I'm in charge of him! The deal is on Komaeda's terms!" Hajime felt frustration boil up. He didn't have control over this "deal"._

_Kirigiri stepped closer to Hajime, forcing him to lift his chin more and meet her gaze. "Do what you can, and if you can do nothing, then you are just another soul lost to the dealings of a god."_

_With her ominous and aggravated words, Kirigiri left the room, leaving Hajime alone with Togami. The spectacled god (why a god would need glasses, Hajime would never know) turned away and took a few paces towards the door before an idea sparked in Hajime's mind. "Wait!"_

_Togami gave a sigh that would put Chiaki to shame. "Yes?"_

_"Concerning Komaeda, I know why he's there."_

_"Oh, good for you. Would you like a cookie with that? Maybe a pat on the back as well?"_

__What incredible manners._ "No thanks. I just wanted to ask, is there anything I could do to relieve him of that sentence? Or at least relax the restrictions?"_

_Togami's face morphed into stunned silence, disbelief, then to disdain. "Are you kidding? You do know what he did right? You think he's worth redemption? After that?"_

_Hajime put on his best poker face. "Yes. I think he's learned enough from his mistakes. He regrets what he's done, so I believe he should be given some of his freedom back. You don't have to release him fully, but please consider relieving some of his restraints."_

_The other dragged his hand down his face and groaned. "Damn you, mortal. Okay, here's what I can do. Take this token," the god handed Hajime a bright red gambling token with three lines in its center, "give it to Komaeda. It'll allow him to function as a human for three days. He'll still have some of his abilities but nothing that gives him power. If he manages to function alongside people for all of those three days, we will _consider_ loosening his binds. Do you understand?"_

_Hajime nodded, staring at the token in his hand. "Good, I have to go. You have no idea how much paperwork you just caused me."_

_That earned a smile from the boy. "Thank you, for everything. You may not make it apparent, but you are very generous."_

_Togami rolled his eyes and opened the door to exit the room. "Whatever, kid. Don't let it go to your head."_

Hajime awoke with a start. It took him a handful of moments to become aware of his surroundings. It was still dark outside, making the room look like static with the lack of light. Grabbing his alarm clock, he checked the time to find out that it was four in the morning. Hajime collapsed into his bed with a sigh. The sleep had already escaped his mind, and he was now staring at the ceiling, eyes burning, and mind buzzing.

His right hand began to sweat with how bunched up it was, making him realize that he was holding something. Opening his hand, he made out the shape of a gambling chip. The same one that Togami gave him. He smiled to himself. _Finally! Some sort of lead!_

Figuring that he wouldn’t be going to sleep again, Hajime crawled out of bed. He prepared himself as if he were getting ready for school, bag, and all. Checking his dad’s room to confirm he was in fact home and fast asleep, he quietly padded down the steps. Snatching a granola bar, he tore it open and set off.

It was admittedly difficult, traveling down the trails blindly, but he had walked these paths enough times to be sure of his footing. Each step grew faster and faster until he was sprinting in the dark, stumbling at every turn. Taking a few steps into the clearing, he halted abruptly, sending him rolling across the ground. Hajime scrambled to his feet and shouted “Komaeda! I have something for you!”

Focusing expectantly at the dark water, Hajime waited for the deity to appear. Sure enough, he crawled out of the water, much less graceful than just appearing. He looked different in the dark. Scales reflecting the moonlight, and his hair seemed to glow silver. The closer Hajime scrambled to him, the more he realized how confused he looked. It made him laugh, short but sincere. Reaching the bank, he dropped to his knees, giddy like a child on a holiday. “You won’t believe the stunt I just pulled!”

Komaeda’s confusion morphed into concern. “Stunt? You aren’t in danger, are you?”

“As far as I can tell, no,” Hajime said, “But! I do have something I think you’ll be excited to have.”

Hajime dug in his pockets and pulled out the chip, holding it up for Komaeda to see. “Togami said if I could get you to function alongside humans for three days, your restraints may be loosened! We can convince them to let you leave this place to see human creations on your own! You won't need me anymore!”

Somehow, that hurt Hajime. He said it again, for extra measure. “You won't need me anymore.”

The words tasted sour, wrong even. It felt like someone just told him he was moving across the country, never to return to the life he grew for himself. Why though? Wasn’t he excited to be free? Isn’t this what he wanted? To return back to normal? He wouldn’t have to dig through his drawers anymore. No panicking at night at the possibility that if he forgot, his soul would be signed off.

No more Komaeda. No more watching his eyes shine at the videogame Hajime let him play. No more laughing at the faces he pulled when he tasted something he was conflicted about. No more listening to his light and clear humming, staring at the sky, and letting the world melt away. No more yelling, no more bickering, no more sarcasm, or passive-aggressive remarks. No more assurance, or words of praise. No more Komaeda.

Hajime looked up from the chip in his palm, to Komaeda, whose mouth was hanging open in what looked like wonder. He burst into a smile and laughed. It was one of the laughs he gave when he was having fun, or when he thought Hajime said something funny. It was genuine. “Hajime- I… Thank you!”

Before Hajime could properly respond, the god's weight collided with him. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, Komaeda’s arms squeezing the life out of him. “I am forever grateful! You won’t regret this!”

_Yeah, he won’t regret this._

“That’s… great, Komaeda… let… me go. Please,” he wheezed, his world starting to spin.

He gasped, air returning to his lungs as Komaeda released him. He looked away, biting his tongue, holding down the burning in his throat. Hajime tossed the chip to Komaeda and stood up, back facing the god. His nose twitched and his jaw clenched. He took a deep breath in and relaxed, willing himself to return to normal. He spun around to look at the god and clapped his hands together. If Komaeda noticed he was on the brink of crying, he was polite enough to not mention it. “Alright, Togami said you will regain some of your abilities. I don’t know what this means, but just in case, remember to _not_ cause havoc. Don’t do anything a normal person can’t or shouldn’t. No fire, no eye stabbing, no crazy talk okay?”

Hajime wasn’t sure how well the ‘no crazy talk’ would go, but he had to try. “Three days starts now. Today, we’ll be going to school. That starts in a few hours so we’ll have time to catch the bus and tour the school. Sounds good?”

Komaeda nodded furiously and flipped the token. Once it returned to his hand, he flickered, and the god was standing on his feet. It was odd, seeing the deity without a big flashy tail and antlers draped in moss, but Hajime recognized the look. Komaeda looked the same in what he thought to be his memories. Hajime still wasn’t sure what to call them. His hair was completely dry, and a bright green kimono clung to him, a red band fastening it at the waist.

“Okay that’s great and all, but people don’t casually wear kimonos. If we’re going to be walking around and what-not, you need to at least look normal,” Hajime explained.

“Ah, understandable. Someone like me should know that.” Snapping his fingers, Komaeda’s outfit changed to something Hajime could see someone in his class wearing.

An army-green jacket with a deep red fifty-five stamped on the back. A white tee-shirt with an odd red symbol on the front and deep gray pants with a chain hanging from the belt-loops. His sense of style wasn’t too bad, but when Hajime caught sight of his shoes, his urge to cry acted up.

Komaeda wore what looked to be a pair of brown loafers, two zippers saddled on either side of the shoe tongue. It looked horrendous and didn’t make sense in either fashion or functionality. “Komaeda, what are those?” Hajime asked, pointing to the object of horror.

“These are my shoes!” He responded with a chipper tone.

“Great, great. This works. How are we going to get you into the school? You aren’t exactly a registered student, and it’ll be awkward at attendance when your name isn’t called.”

“That’s easy! I’ll just unexist!” Komaeda said as if that wasn’t a concerning statement at the slightest.

“You’ll what? What does that mean? You aren’t going to disappear forever, are you?”

The god shook his head. “No, not at all. I’ll become a ghost! No one will be able to see or feel me. It’ll be like I’m not there at all.”

Hajime let out a sigh of relief. “That sounds like a plan. Now come on, I need to make it to school on time.”

* * *

Hajime and Komaeda stepped off the bus. He had to steady the other, as Komaeda didn’t seem to grasp the concept of busses, or getting off one. The two walked down the street, towards the school, which seemed to stretch into the sky, towering over all the buildings around it.

Komaeda was fascinated by everything. From the crosswalk to a particular student's outfit, Komaeda asked endless questions, and Hajime answered. “What's that red thing?”

“That’s a stop sign. It tells people to slow down their car so they don't hit people.”

“What’s a car?”

“Car’s are the machines on the road. They’re used to transport people from place to place.”

“What’s that building?”

“That’s Hope's Peak Academy, my school.”

The two eventually reached the gates, walking into the massive school. Komaeda, following Hajme through the doors, seemingly enchanted by the number of people. “It’s so crowded! How do you get anywhere?”

“Through the halls? People going north stay on the right side of the hall. People going south stay on the left.”

“That’s very organized.”

Hajime only shrugged, opening the door to one of the main buildings of the school. “Just hold onto my bag so we don’t get separated. Do. Not. Let. Go. Do you understand?”

Komaeda nodded, just as the first bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. The halls soon flooded with students, everyone eager to make it to class before they earned themselves a late slip. Hajime could feel the lag in his step, caused by the extra weight from Komaeda. It took a few minutes of traveling and stumbling to make it to his first class. “You know the deal, right? No noise, don’t let anyone, hear, see, or feel you. If I get in trouble because of you, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Komaeda gave a thumbs up, fading out of existence. The possibility that the god could ditch him right now and do whatever he wanted to cross his mind. He shook his head. _No, he wouldn’t do that. He’s too close to gaining some sense of freedom. Besides I trust him._

Hajime trusted Komaeda, as far as that went.

The first few classes went surprisingly well, until the class before lunch. Hajime’s gut dropped when he saw a marker fly across the classroom and hit the board. The teacher whipped around looking in Hajime's general direction. Thankfully, no one could pin exactly who did it. He waited a few minutes before asking permission to use the bathroom. 

Hajime walked in a direction that certainly wasn’t the bathroom, but instead a section of the hall, empty of all classrooms, and people in general. Hajime turned around and sighed. “Komaeda? Are you there?”

The god's voice echoed behind him, a little too close for comfort. “Yes, Hajime?”

Hajime stiffened, startled by the volume and distance (or lack thereof) of the other. He quickly regained his composure, jumping right into his point. “What were you thinking? You could have gotten me into some serious trouble! I don’t have protections, like the other students here! The staff already have it out for me, I don’t need you making the job easier.”

Komaeda flinched at Hajime’s tone of voice, looking to the ground in some resemblance of shame. “I’m sorry. I was just… incredibly bored.”

“There is no way you got bored! You even said so yourself! Something about being immortal and inhuman, and therefore not being affected by the bounds of entertainment? You could seriously hurt my future,” Hajime fell silent, seeing the regret reflected on the other's face. 

“I’m sorry,” Komaeda muttered, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets and his foot scuffing the tile floor. 

A wave of guilt washed over Hajime. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder, he searched for words to comfort the other. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have chewed you out like that. Seriously, though. You can’t go causing interruptions like that. You could cause some serious damage. Promise me you’ll be more careful? At least until the school day is over?”

Komaeda nodded, wiping the base of his palm under his eye. _Oh my gosh. He’s crying? Great going Hajime, you managed to make a god cry. What next? Tempt him to light the school on fire? No. Do something! Obviously, words aren’t enough._ Hajime signed off all his dignity right then and there, feeling it whisk off into the void. “Come here, Ko.” _Awful choice in nicknames, Hajime._

_Shut up, Hajime._

_No, you shut up, Hajime!_

He grabbed Komaeda’s wrist lightly and pulled the other towards him. They were now standing absurdly close. Close enough for Hajime to realize Komaeda was just _barely_ taller than him. _Are you serious?_ Hajime almost felt betrayed. Why had he always perceived the other to be shorter? Dispelling the thought, Hajime got on with his task. The god is probably more confused and lost than himself.

Hajime pulled Komaeda into himself, leaning up and tucking his chin to rest behind the taller’s neck. Komaeda stood stiff as a board, arms dangling by his sides. “What- are you doing?” He asked.

“It’s called a hug. It’s something people do to comfort others. Usually, you hug back.”

“O-oh.” Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hajimes waist, tugging them even closer together.

After a few _very_ awkward (and just a little sweaty) moments, Hajime broke away. He noticed the other still had the telltale gleam of tears under his eyes. Hajime reached and wiped away the moisture. “Do you feel any better?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, for the hug.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it. No seriously, don’t mention it. I think I’d die of embarrassment if this got out to my friends.” Hajime smiled and turned away, beginning to walk back to class. “Let’s go. That was an awkwardly long bathroom break.”

* * *

The rest of the day went swell. Aside from the marker incident and making Komaeda cry, Hajime would say that today was a success. The last bell had rung, and the two were making their way to the front gates where Hajime promised Komaeda would get to meet his closest friends. 

Sure enough, the two were leaning against the fence, Chiaki on her 3DS and Souda on his phone. Looking up Souda caught sight of Hajime and waved him over. “Bro! There you are! Are you ready for today? I have a whole list of movies to binge.”

Oh, right. He forgot, didn’t he? Souda was spending the night with him. _Think fast!_ “Yeah, I’m ready! My friend Komaeda will be joining us today. Does that sound good with you? We could always reschedule if it isn’t.”

“Hell yeah, it is! All long as your buddy isn’t a complete party-pooper!” Souda jokes, his volume not even slightly decreasing despite the fact they were within normal conversing range.

Hajime had been hoping Souda would want to reschedule, but he had already dug his grave. Gaze flickering between the two, Hajime supposed a proper introduction was necessary, considering they would all be spending the night together. “Souda, this is Komaeda. Komaeda, this is Souda. Chiaki?”

Chiaki looked up from her 3DS. “Yeah?”

“Chaiki, this is Komaeda. Komaeda, Nanami,” Hajime said, pointing from person to person.

A spark lit in her eyes, and she grinned. “Oh! The boyfriend you refuse to admit you have?”

Hajime sputtered, face growing too warm for comfort. “Boyfriend?” Souda and Komaeda said in sync.

Hajime raised his hands in defense. “No! I don’t have a boyfriend, especially not Komaeda. Besides I don’t even like boys!”

Chiaki raised an eyebrow. “Sure. You somehow found it more important to disclose you and dandelion over there isn’t a thing than disclose the fact you like boys. We all know you’re at least bi. You even started wearing friendship bracelets.”

The short girl gestured to the wrist full of bracelets and a watch that covered the very tattoo Komaeda forced on him. He wanted to defend himself, but he didn’t know where to start, so he just dropped it. “Whatever, let's just go home. I don’t want to deal with you guys.”

The four of them walked to the bus stop, Hajime and Souda conversing while Chiaki clung to his bag. He tried to ignore the burning stare Komaeda was giving Chiaki. Luckily enough, they reached the bus stop in enough time to skip the line and immediately take their seats.

As usual, Chiaki and Hajime shared a seat, and Souda, now having company, shared with Komaeda. It was quiet on Hajime’s side. Quiet enough to hear the conversation Souda and Komaeda started. “So, what kind of movies do you like?”

“What’s a movie?” Komaeda asked.

“Are you serious? You're our age, right?”

“Yes. I am of your age. What’s a movie?” He asked again.

“It’s a story that is filmed on a camera.”

“What's a film? What’s a camera?”

“Oh my god,” Souda shot Hajime a glance saying, _is this guy serious?_

Hajime only shrugged, plugging in his ear-buds and mentally wishing Souda luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 20K WORDS!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S STUCK AROUND!
> 
> Thank you Pic for being my ghost beta brother. Thank you Tyr for being my vampire mermaid(man?) father editor :)
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and my writing is acidwrites (writing)


	10. Generic High School Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover didn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the sudden hiatus!
> 
> Anyways! Here's the next chapter! I can't believe it's the tenth chapter already! I'll let you go ahead and read.
> 
> As they say, bon appetite! :)

Sadly, Chiaki couldn’t join Souda, Komaeda, and Hajime for obvious reasons. It didn’t stop the boys from striving to have a good time, but it was noticeably different without her. The three got off the bus, leaving Chiaki behind so she could return to her own home. 

Souda ran in front of Hajime, making his way to the door with Komaeda close in tow. The two waited impatiently for Hajime to allow them to enter into his home. Unlocking the door, he unleashed the hounds into his own house. Souda sprinted to the kitchen, cracking open a mtn dew as soon as he got his greasy hands on it. Komaeda, on the other hand, stayed behind with Hajime, taking his time observing the decor. 

Thank goodness _he’s_ not home. That would be… an issue if he saw the new addition to the party.

Souda returned to Hajime while Komaeda ventured into the kitchen for himself. “So, Hinata, want to explain where the hell he came from?” Souda asked, taking a sip from his borderline battery acid and nodding in the direction Komaeda ran off to.

Hajime’s blood ran cold. How could he know? Komaeda couldn’t blow his cover that easily, right? “What do you mean?”

“Well, he doesn't get _any_ of the references I make, which is odd because I made a few that everyone and I mean everyone, gets.” Souda took another sip of his soda. “He talks like he knows something I don’t and gives me the heebie-jeebies. Not to mention, he acts like everything's new to him.”

 _Play it cool Hajime._ “I’m not sure I follow.”

Souda raised an eyebrow and gestured to Komaeda, who had found the soda’s. He giggled and cracked it open after a few tries. “Beverages! I’m going to drink it like a human!” He exclaimed to no one before pouring it directly into his eyes, and then his mouth, gurgling as he laughed into the liquid.

“See what I mean? That has to hurt on some degree,” Souda whispered, leaning towards Hajime. 

He stared in horror at what he had just witnessed. His limbs jumped into autopilot when Komaeda opened the silverware drawer and lit up. “Forks! Oh, joy!”

“Komaeda! No! Bad!” Hajime yelled, pulling the fork out of Komaeda’s grasp and shutting the drawer. _Am I babysitting or something?_ Hajime groaned before turning to the two. “How about we go upstairs. I have some video games, or we can start the marathon Souda prepared.”

They both agreed. Souda with too much enthusiasm, scrambled upstairs, trying to grab a comfortable spot. Komaeda and Hajime had to sit on the bed, as Souda had staked his claim on the prized beanbag. “So what should we start with? I’m thinking terminator.”

Hajime looked to Komaeda, who had gotten up and found his new fascination. Ko. “I’m thinking no. I can’t stand to watch that again, no matter how much you might beg.”

Souda deflated, taking a moment to summon his next suggestion. “What about Star Wars?”

“Too long.”

“What about Lord of the rings?”

“Hell no. I know you don’t like that, and neither do I.”

“But Sonia does!”

Hajime sighed, “We talked about this. She’s out of your league and uninterested. She knows you like her, and everyone knows she doesn't like you.”

“I know,” Souda said weakly, dropping the subject “What about Barbie?”

“Already had a Barbie marathon with Chiaki.”

“Of course you did.”

Komaeda had his face pressed up against the glass, too entertained by the fish version of him to care about the others' discussion.

“How about you suggest something?” Souda asked.

“I feel like cartoons-”

“You always feel like cartoons.”

“Shut up,” Hajime grumbled. “What do you think about Adventure Time?”

“Too many seasons.”

“Gravity Falls?”

“Don’t beat a dead horse, Hajime.”

“Popee the-”

“ _Don’t you dare finish,_ ” Souda glared at the other, his hand crushing his already empty can.

“Okay, okay. What about Over the Garden Wall?” Hajime suggested, eyeing Komaeda, who was tapping the glass lightly. _That can’t be good for the fish, right?_

Souda shrugged, “Good enough. I’ll go get snacks. Take my seat and I’ll have your head. Capisce? Capisce.”

The vibrant man left the room to retrieve anything edible he could carry. Komaeda turned away from his doppelganger and faced Hajime. “Hajime! Ko told me you named him after me! As well as saved him from death. That’s quite honorable of you.”

“So you speak fish now?” Hajime asked, ignoring the total name coincidence.

“No. Only betta fish, deer, and canines. It’s oddly specific, but it’s a skill I have,” Komaeda explained, taking a seat in the beanbag.

“Souda’s going to maul you for that.”

“Sure,” Komaeda scoffed.

Sighing Hajime flopped on his back as Souda returned, gasping at his lack of beanbag. After a bit of bickering, Souda settled next to Hajime, an armful of snacks in between them. They started the show and drew the blinds, shushing each other until the show began.

It took them about two hours to get through the show. Hajime often had to silence Souda from making commentary, but Komaeda was quiet until the very last credit screen. When he was sure it was over, the boy whipped around, facing the others. “That was amazing! How did you make the paintings move? Where were the voices coming from?”

Souda sighed, followed by a _smack_ when his palm met his face. “Unreal.”

Hajime shrugged it off and dragged out a bin full of video games. Komaeda liked the game he lent him, so maybe he’ll like games with a wider story. Hajime sat back while Komaeda dug through the bin, looking for anything that interested him. “Any other plans you had in mind? Or should we just relax?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t know if you would be fond of the idea.” Souda scrolled through his phone until he found what he was looking for. He showed Hajime the screen and explained it to him. “Later today, around eight pm, Nidai is holding a party. It’s pretty small, so there isn't much risk of drama.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “How do you expect to get there and back? What about Komaeda? I don’t think he’d fare well at a party.”

Souda rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Hajime, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Why don’t you think about the up-sides? Komaeda can find new friends and be less… awkward. You can find someone to hook up with-”

“Souda, I’m not interested,” Hajime growled.

He did this every time. Whenever they went to a gathering, Souda’s main course of action was to find himself or Hajime some poor girl to flirt with. He was never into it, so it usually ended in Hajime dragging Souda away from the conversation. 

“Fine. Have it your way. I’ll find myself a rebound crush, and you can do what you always do and become a wallflower. At least be the designated driver.”

“Designated driver? So there’s alcohol?” That’s not a good mix. 

“Maybe. If there is, you're taking us home! You made it loud and clear that you aren’t interested in drinking, so you’re the perfect driver!”

Souda had his mindset on the party, and wouldn’t let up until he got his way. Behind him Komaeda spoke up, making Hajime jump. “A party? I would like to go. It would be a great opportunity to meet new people and prove myself worthy of freedom!”

“Yeah, Hajime! Ignore all the weirdo talk and drive us!”

“If I take you, you have to promise to be responsible. Both of you. Stay sober and don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to have to drag either of you out of commotion, got it?”

“Yessir!” Souda said with a mock salute.

“I agree. Stay out of trouble,” Komaeda added.

Hajime sent a silent prayer to whoever may be listening. _Naegi? Kirigiri? Togami? Save me from this soon-to-be disaster._

Hopping in the car that went unused, Hajime started up the engine and drove off in the direction of Nidai’s house. Komaeda sat in the back while Souda rambled on about whatever party fantasies he had. “You do realize that none of what you said will likely happen?” He pointed out, looking for a place to park the car.

“Yes, but there’s nothing wrong with hoping!”

“He’s correct, Hajime. There is nothing wrong with hoping,” Komaeda added with a smile, growing eager to get out of the vehicle. 

Hajime stopped the car and pulled the keys out, signaling the other two to climb out and enter the house. They were a little early, only by ten minutes, more or less. The sun was beginning to set and the door was open, revealing the small handful of people already there. Nidai greeted the three of them, slapping Hajime on the back much harder than necessary. Owari was at the bar, playing waitress to the four people in front of her. Sonia, Tanaka, Mahiru, and Hiyoko occupied the only barstools, chatter flowing smoothly between them. 

Sonia looked over her shoulder and spotted the three and waved them over. Souda had no problem power walking to the table and leaving the others behind. Tanaka looked towards the new arrivals and seemed to stiffen upon seeing Komaeda. _Odd, but not out of character. Maybe he sensed “bad energy” or something of the sorts._

Hajime tapped Komaeda’s shoulder, asking for his attention. “If you want to go on your own, go ahead, but we’re meeting out front at twelve.” Hajime took his watch off and gave it to the other. “So you can keep track of time,” he explained.

Komaeda nodded and smiled, before walking down the hall, looking for people to interact with.

* * *

Hajime checked his phone. Thin, stylized numbers read eleven-twenty-two. They had to leave in forty minutes and Hajime hadn’t seen Komaeda sense he permitted him to run off. Souda, on the other hand, hadn’t left his stool for the entire time. 

He was beginning to worry about him. Did Komaeda leave the house? Is he on the front lawn or backyard? Is he in danger? Did someone drug him? Is he okay?

Hajime began to ask the other guests if they had seen him, but all he got was a shaken head or a “No, sorry,” after describing a tall, thin, male with white hair and an army green coat. Worry soon melted into frustration. Frustration at Komaeda for just disappearing and frustration towards himself for not keeping a closer eye on him. 

His search was soon cut short after hearing a _crash_ followed by a scream. Hajime rushed towards the source of the commotion. He reached the bar and had to restrain himself from jumping in. 

Owari had Komaeda in a choke-hold. He didn’t seem to be having trouble breathing, but it was obvious that he was struggling to speak and move. Nidai arrived at the scene soon after Hajime and pushed him to the side to get to the two. 

Nidai said a few words to Owari, who replied almost apologetically. The two seemed to come to an agreement, and she let go of Komaeda who took a deep breath, some color returning to his face. The crowd that had gathered around them dispersed and Hajime made his move.

He ran up to Komaeda and grabbed his arm, leading him down the hall and out the back door. He stopped under a tiki-light at the farthest corner of the backyard, away from anyone else. “What the fuck was that?” He asked, irritation and rage leaking into his words.

“What was what?”

“Don’t act like that didn’t happen! You had to do something to get Owari to choke you out! What did you do?”

“I don’t know. We were just talking and then she was choking me,” Komaeda mumbled, rubbing the deep red marks on his neck. 

“Are you telling me the truth?”

“Yes! We were just talking! Although I do admit, I saw a book and reached over to inspect it. Apparently, that isn’t allowed.”

Hajime grimaced. “What did the book look like?”

“Oh! I can’t remember all that well, but I’m sure it was black with a white symbol on the front.”

Of course, the book Komaeda reached over to touch had to be _that_ book. “Komaeda, that’s Hope's peak’s records of the most talented students at the academy. You can’t just look at it, it holds a lot of secretive and personal information. She probably thought you were going to read it, damage it, or maybe even steal it. She did what she thought was right, even though she didn’t have hurt you.”

“Ah, that, makes sense. One thing bothers me though. Why would she have the book if it’s top secret information?”

“She’s an ultimate. Every ultimate gets one. Both Chiaki and Kazuichi have one. It holds information about their peers and how to improve and properly use their skills. Each one is tailored to the individual.”

Komaeda fell silent, fidgeting with his hands and shifting on his feet. Hajime put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “Look, you didn’t know, it’s not entirely your fault. Something like that shouldn’t just be sitting on a counter. You need to be more careful though. You still have two days to get through and you need to go through them without causing trouble.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Komaeda looked at his feet, holding himself.

“Don’t be sorry. It was a misunderstanding. It’s almost twelve, we should get Souda and go home. Does that sound good to you?”

Komaeda nodded and Hajime gave a small smile, probably showing more worry than he wished it to. “Alright, let’s go.”

Hajime didn’t relieve Komaeda’s wrist from his grasp but instead loosened enough so that if Komaeda wanted, he could shake him away. The other seemed to notice the slack in grip while they were walking and tugged his hand down to sit over Hajime’s. He didn’t think, just acted, and held the other’s hand firmly. His cheeks warmed up and his pace quickened, hoping that no one saw him holding Komaeda’s hand. 

He approached the bar and tapped Souda on the shoulder. “Hey, Souda. It’s twelve, we’re leaving.”

“Huh? No!” His words were dragged out and slurred, obviously quite drunk. “I wanna stay!”

“How are you going to get back?”

“Hmmn, I can catch a ride! Tanaka would take me home. Right Tanaka?”

Tanaka's face flushed as Souda leaned into his side. Hajime shook his head. “No, absolutely not. You came here with us, so you’re leaving with us. Party’s over, we’re going home. You need to sleep off all that alcohol anyways.”

Souda groaned, displeased with Hajime’s stubbornness. The boy huffed and grabbed Komaeda’s sleeve. “C’mon Ko. Let’s go outside. I need fresh air. Lot’s of air. Hmmn air.”

Komaeda seemed a little confused at Souda’s state of mind but let go of Hajime’s hand to let the other drag him away. “I am not a fish.”

“Shuddup crazy. Crazy stupid, that’s you.”

Their conversation became harder to hear as they walked away. Hajime was about to follow them, to make sure they got to the car when Tanaka stopped him in his tracks. “Komaeda must love you if he lets you treat him like an equal.”

Hajime’s face, which beforehand was dusted a light pink, soon became a violent red. _Love?_ “What do you mean?”

“I know, Hinata. That is not a human. I can sense it. He has power that cannot be matched by any mortal being, yet you treat him like an equal. Beings of his status don’t let mortals like you do that. He must at least care for you on an extraordinary degree,” Tanaka said, not breaking eye contact with him. 

“I think you are overlooking things. He's just a friend, maybe not even that.”

“He didn’t choose you without reason Hinata. Now go, they are waiting for you.”

Hajime nodded and ran to his other friends, who were waiting by the car. Tanaka's words rang through his head. Treat him like an equal? Chosen without reason? Love? Komaeda doesn't love me. He’s just using me to get freedom.

_Don’t you love him, though? A voice in the back of his head asked. _Doesn't he make your days full and your heart ache?__

Hajime knocked his temple with the base of his palm. _No._ He doesn't love Komaeda. He doesn't even _like_ Komaeda. No matter how important the other makes him feel.

The drive home was quiet in conversation, no one bothering to challenge the music in the car. Opening the garage and parking the car, Komaeda and Hajime got out and moved to the back, helping Souda walk into the house. Hajime checked the clock on the oven. Twelve-fifteen. “It’s late, we should get some rest.”

Souda giggled next to him, swaying a little. “Okie! I call dibs on the bed!”

He helped Souda up the stairs and into his room. Letting the other flop onto the bed, Hajime filled a glass with water and left an empty bucket next to him. “Goodnight Souda.”

“Goodmorning Haji-neigh,” Souda mumbled into the pillow.

Rolling his eyes and flipping the light off, Hajime went downstairs to see Komaeda sitting on the couch, watching the clock on the wall. “Hey. Do you want to sleep?”

Komaeda shook his head. “Not yet. I’ve never slept before, never needed it. This will be a new experience.”

Hajime sat beside him. “It’s alright. Sleeping isn’t too bad. I’m not too tired yet. Would you like to watch a movie before sleeping?”

Komaeda smiled and Hajime’s chest tightened. “That would be nice.”

Grabbing the remote, Hajime looked for a movie that would be short but interesting. Settling on a ghost movie, they began to watch in silence. At one point he looked over to Komaeda and saw him staring at his hands, which were gripping the blanket they shared. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No. It’s alright. I was just thinking.”

“About what? If I may prod.”

“What happened before I was isolated. About Kamakura and Enoshima. Ikusaba too.”

Hajime paused the movie. This was much more important. “What about them?”

“Hajime, are you aware that you are Kamakura’s reincarnation?”

“What?” Reincarnation?

“You share memories with Kamakura because he was reborn as you. You look the same as well. Birthmark and all.” Komaeda reached over to trace the faint mark below his hairline.

He forgot about that. It was so faint that it almost wasn’t there. It was darker when he was born, but faded as he got older. He rarely thought of it, not before now. “What do you mean? Why is this important?”

“You look just like him, but you act differently. Maybe it's a nurture versus nature ordeal, but you are similar in so many ways. It worries me, though. If you are Kamakura's second chance, is Ikusaba out there? Is Enoshima?”

Kamakura’s second chance? But he’s Hajime. Hajime Hinata. He can’t be Izuru Kamakura because he’s Hajime. Right?

Hajime put those thoughts away. He can have an identity crisis later. “Maybe, maybe not. There’s a chance that one is reincarnated. Neither of us has met the reincarnation of Enoshima or Ikusaba, so it doesn't matter. You’ll be okay as long as you don’t interact, right?”

Komaeda nodded slightly, before taking a deep breath. “Do you remember the relationship between Kamakura and me?”

Relationship? In what way? He shook his head. “No, sorry.”

“We were friends. I was closer to him than the other two, but I can’t say the same for him. I had a dog then. He loved them more than anything, to the point where they were almost inseparable. That dog forced him to spend time with me, and eventually, we became friends. He told me things he wouldn’t even tell himself. When that dog died, so did our friendship. We didn’t fall out because of the dog, no. The other gods found all three of them too dangerous and killed them so they could never disrupt humanity again. But alas, here you are. Maybe they thought you earned a retry?”

“Maybe,” Hajime said under his breath. 

The conversation died after that, and Komaeda’s breaths became shallow. Soon, he fell onto Hajime, his cheek pressed to his chest, fast asleep. Laying down so that he was on the headrest, Hajime closed his own eyes, mind humming with everything that had happened that day.

* * *

_Hajime woke up in a clover field. Sitting up, he expected to see a line of trees in the distance and Naegi’s temple. He was wrong. Instead, he was in a field somewhat reminiscent of the one Komaeda stayed by._

_Komaeda leaned over him, casting a shadow. “You’re awake.”_

_Hajime sat up and Komaeda moved out of his way. “Komaeda?”_

_“Yes, Hinata?”_

_He never called him Hinata. So this was an actual dream? It had to be. “Am I dreaming?”_

_“Are you?”_

_He’ll take that as a yes._

_A silence. The only sound was the wind through the trees and their existence. “Hinata I am sorry.”_

_“What for?”_

_“For burdening you. I made life so much more difficult for you. I feel so much guilt, being so selfish. Maybe I would be better gone. Better dead.”_

_“Komaeda, what are you talking about.”_

_“Hinata, you are everything to me. You alone are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am sorry I cannot be the same for you.”_

_“Komaeda, no. You are good. You make me feel so much more important. You told me that I don’t have to be talented to be important. You told me that I am enough as it is, that I don’t have to be perfect or even amazing. I don’t have to be great, or even good. You told me that just being okay is enough. I should be telling you that you are the best thing that happened to_ me _.”_

_Komaeda smiled and grabbed Hajime’s chin. “Hinata, I love you.”_

_“My name’s Hajime,” he said, letting Komaeda guide him closer._

_They were centimeters apart, so close that Hajime could taste Komaeda’s lips from where they paused. They breathed each other in. “You ruin me,” Hajime whispered and leaned in to finish the job._

Hajime’s eyes blinked open, his brain unwilling to let him finish the fantasy. He could only feel disappointment bubble in his chest, where Komaeda lay sleeping. He was so peaceful, drool soaking through his shirt. _Gross_ , he thought to himself with a slight smile.

Lacing his fingers through Komaeda’s hair, he combed through it, staring out the window. It was soft, silk-like. Not a single knot or tangle. The repetitive motions felt therapeutic and gentle as he gazed at the streets, illuminated only by the moon and lamplights.

 _It’s raining._ Hajime thought to himself before exhaustion dragged him back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm a tease.
> 
> All feedback is absolutely adored. Comment's, Kudo's, Bookmarks, the whole package! Even asks, and notes to my Tumblrs put a smile on my face! Have a great day, take care everyone!
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, Pic, and editor, Tyr. You guy's really put the magic in my writing!
> 
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	11. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda falls ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of death/su***de, but it's at the very end
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post! It's a boring chapter but it's emo so :|

Hajime woke up to the sound of sickness. He thankfully concluded it wasn’t Komaeda, as he was still fast asleep in his arms. He only had a few moments to be flustered at their position before getting up to help Souda in the bathroom, taking a moment to untangle himself. 

He knocked on the door, asking permission for entry. After a groan and a hoarse “come in”, he entered the room to see Souda bent over the toilet, looking miserable and hungover. Grabbing a hairband from the bathroom cabinet, Hajime rushed to Souda’s side. Tying his hair back and sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he offered whatever little comfort he could give the other. 

This wasn’t the first time Hajime had taken care of a hungover Souda. It didn’t happen often, but it still occurred from time to time. He remembered the first time he had to care for Souda the morning after a particularly chaotic party. The vibrant boy was surprised over how practiced Hajime seemed to be around drunk and hungover people. That was before he met his dad. 

Another belch and Hajime grimaced. Flushing the toilet for him, he pats Souda’s back and handed him a glass of water. “How are you feeling?”

He was answered with a pathetic groan.

“Sounds great. You can keep using my bed if you want. Do you need anything else?” Hajime asked, helping the other boy to his feet.

“No. It’s okay. I think I’ll just catch the bus home. Thank you anyways,” Souda said, beating him to the stairs.

“Alright, but if you need something, send me a text or call.” Hajime opened the door while Souda tied the laces to his shoes.

He only nodded, straightening his posture. “Sounds great. Take care of crazy, he probably has it worse than me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Komaeda. He drank about two bottles of whatever, and that was before I blacked out.”

Hajime stood, stunned at the news he received. _He drank at least two bottles of alcohol._

After the door closed, and Souda had long left, Hajime slowly turned his head to look at a still sleeping Komaeda. “What am I going to do with you?” He said, mostly to himself. 

The sleeping god seemed to respond to the question, shifting and turning until he was facing Hajime. His eyes opened and he reached up to rub them. “Good morning, Hajime!” Komaeda stated before glancing out the window, “It’s very nice weather today.”

Hajime looked outside. _Nice weather?_ The sky was overcast and it was still drizzling outside from last night. It wasn’t what people would normally consider a beautiful day, but he excused it as Komaeda just being Komaeda. “How are you feeling?” Hajime asked, recalling the several bottles the other must have consumed. 

“I’m feeling great! I’ve honestly never felt better,” he said, sitting up. 

Hajime began to doubt what he was saying. The deity’s face was flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and oh boy was he sweating. He looked to have a fever. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself. “Komaeda, you don’t look so well. Let me take your temperature.

“No thanks, Hajime. You’re never helpful.” His tone of voice didn’t suit what he was saying at the slightest. It was carefree like it usually was when talking about something he adored.

“Okay,” he replied slowly and with care, “Well, I think you should lay down somewhere more comfortable. It wouldn’t be safe for you to be moving around like that.”

“That’s a horrible idea! I feel amazing,” the other giggled to himself.

Komaeda didn’t put up a fight when Hajime put an arm around him and guided him up the stairs. He crawled into the bed without hesitation, curling up into the covers. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Hajime recoiled at the heat. 

He quickly grabbed another glass of water, a proper thermometer, and a rag. He offered Komaeda the glass, which he took immediately, and then took his temperature. The device blinked, one hundred-two degrees Fahrenheit. 

That can’t be good. 

Soaking the rag in cold water, Hajime set it on Komaeda’s forehead and left the room to make a brief call. “Tsumiki, I need your help.”

“Wh- what is it Haji- Hajime?” A familiar high pitched voice asked.

“I have a friend over, and he developed a high fever overnight. My dad still isn’t home and I don’t know how to help him. I could use an extra set of hands or at least some advice.”

“I’ll, I’ll be over as soon as possible!” The girl squeaked, a sound of crashing and shattering glass in the background accompanied by a nearly inaudible “Sorry!”

Hajime sighed and hung up the phone. “Alright, Komaeda. Help is on the wa-” The boy’s voice died down when he realized the other had already passed out, his breathing shallow and raspy.

He’ll be okay. He has to be. He is immortal, after all.

Tsumiki took about an hour to get to Hajime’s house. He told the girl that she didn’t need to knock, but she still did it. “This isn’t a trap to get me alone right?” Tsumiki mumbled shyly, fidgeting with her bandages.

“No, of course not. He’s just upstairs. If it makes you more comfortable, I can stay down here,” Hajime offered, realizing how sketchy the situation may seem, especially due to the girls… past experiences.

“That wou-would be nice, thank you,” she said meekly, rushing upstairs with her case of medical supplies. 

About ten minutes later, give or take, the nurse ran back down panting, with a look of pure horror and worry on her face. “Why didn’t you- Why didn’t- Why didn’t you tell-” Tsumiki paused, frustrated towards her constant stutter, “Sorry. Hajime, why didn’t you tell me he was at one hundred- _twelve_ degrees? He should be dead!”

Hajime felt his legs grow weak. “I’m sorry could you just, repeat that?”

“His body temperature is at one hundred-twelve degrees. I gave him some Ibuprofen, but he should be hospitalized right now.”

_That can’t be done. Komaeda isn’t a registered person. Where would the bill even go?_ Hajime sighed, “Okay, I’ll take him to the hospital. You can go home now.”

“Are- are you s-sure?” Tsumiki asked, “Do you need any help?”

“I’m sure,” Hajime confirmed, “It’ll be okay, thank you for your assistance.”

The girl nodded curtly and ran out the door, leaving the other in his house alone, asides from the sleeping god upstairs. Pushing the door open to his room, Hajime checked on Komaeda, making sure the other was not, in fact, dying. The God was awake, pale green eyes glued to the ceiling, sweat beading on his face and neck. “Hello, Komaeda.”

“Hajime! I’m disgusted you decided to return,” Komaeda bit back, unmoving from his position.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You should be. You should leave. I despise you and your presence. Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again.”

The words cut clean into him like a hot knife into butter, but he composed himself and nodded. “Okay. I’m going to the store. Do you want anything?”

“Nothing you do for me will ever be good enough. Just leave already. I can’t stand you,” the deity stared blankly at the ceiling, his voice wavering and cracking like he was about to cry.

Hajime wanted to ask what was wrong but instead turned around, leaving his room. One his door shut, Hajime found his back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. The boy hid his face into his hands and tried to blink the blurriness out of his eyes. Everything in his chest seemed to twist with each breath. It hurt and Hajime tried to push it away, hold it down until he was truly alone.

_Isn’t he already alone though?_ Souda and Chiaki never seem to go out of their way to help or even interact with Hajime. He’s always the one to initiate hang out sessions, or organizing group events. His dad is more of a stranger to him than family, and his mom bit the dust before he even hit middle school.

Now the only being who seemed to catch an ounce of interest in him was showing what he truly felt. Disgust and disdain. Hajime stood up, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing his wallet and phone, the boy wiped his tears and set off to get the god some ice packs.

* * *

Hajime nudged the door to his room open, his arms chock full of supplies. Setting them down on his desk, Hajime tended to the other’s needs. He folded an icepack in the rag and placed it back on the god’s forehead. At this point, his tears had dried, and there weren't any signs he had been crying.

Komaeda hadn’t said anything since Hajime returned, and the boy was almost thankful. It wasn’t until Komaeda had clasped his hands in his own that he spoke. “Hajime, I hate you. Please leave me here to die. I want to be alone.”

The stinging in Hajime’s throat returned. “I know Komaeda. I’ll leave now.”

The deities grip on the other hand tightened and pulled him back to the bedside. “Yes! Leave! I want you to go! Every second you stay I only feel worse.”

Looking into the other's eyes, Hajime saw fear. Komaeda’s eyes watered and it seemed like tears would spill. His facial expressions don't hold any of the hate and frustration his words did, and his body language made it seem like he was desperate for Hajime to stay. “You don’t mean any of that, do you?” He asked, sitting on the bed. 

“Yes, I mean all of it! You’re incredibly smart Hajime,” Komaeda said, smiling weakly.

Hajime couldn't help but smile back, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I won’t leave, for now.”

The other let out a breath he was likely holding and fell back on the bed, saying nothing more. Hajime opened his computer and began working, eager to complete any work that may need doing. A few hours in, he fell asleep on his computer, the humming of the ceiling fan being the only lasting noise.

* * *

_A noise echoed throughout Hajime’s mind. Togami stood in front of him, fingers snapping. “Good, you’re here. You’ve been doing well, mortal.”_

_Hajime reeled back from the lack of proximity and took a moment to process Togami’s words. “Thanks? He’s quite the handful.”_

_The god nodded. “That is usual for him, yes. You have one more day to fulfill. Assure that he will not ruin his chances, as it is the most difficult day. Do not give in to his requests, and keep a close eye on him.”_

_Hajime remembered the previous night, Komaeda resting peacefully on his chest as rain drenched the streets outside. “Togami, I have a question.”_

_“What is it? Do not waste my time.”_

_“Am I Izuru or Hajime?”_

_The other's body went stiff but soon loosened as he composed himself and searched for a response. “So you are aware. You are Hajime Hinata. At some point in time, you were Izuru Kamakura, but that has passed. You are, in the present moment, Hajime.”_

_Hajime nodded, finding the answer enough to start his deciphering. “One more thing.”_

_Togami looked towards him expectantly._

_“Why is Komaeda acting the way he is? He keeps claiming he hates me and wants me gone.”_

_The tall god cursed under his breath. “Did he, by any chance, consume intoxicators?”_

_“Supposedly? A friend of mine reported that he consumed at least two bottles, maybe more.” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck. “He didn’t appear drunk and has no symptoms of a hangover.”_

_Togami readjusted his glasses and sighed. “You had one job. One job! Komaeda has contracted despair disease. He had too much to drink and now he’s fried. He will be okay in twenty-four hours, but until then, don’t let him out of your sight. Be careful, he could be incredibly unstable.”_

_Hajime didn’t have time to affirm the other before he sensed the world fade away._

One by one, his senses returned. He looked up and found about thirty pages with the only letter being “j”. Stretching his cramped limbs, he leaned over to see Komaeda, sound asleep. He still looked feverish, face flushed, and sweaty, but his breathing seemed controlled, no longer sounding like a rattle. 

Hajime knows that staring at a sleeping person is rude and creepy, but he couldn’t help it. Moments like these were the only time Komaeda wasn’t causing trouble. It was nice. A break from the constant mind games they played.

Komaeda’s expression twisted and he shifted, once, twice, a third time. He whimpered in his sleep and tugged at his hair, growing increasingly more restless. Hajime shot up from his chair and grabbed Komaeda’s shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

The god’s eyes shot open, wide, and dazed as he grasped at the others' arms. “Hajime! I want you to kill me.”

Hajime scrambled back, breaking the god's grasp, caught off guard by the request. “Wh- what?”

Komaeda sat up, smiling wide. “I said, I want you to kill me. Rid me of this mortal body and set me free.”

He shook his head. “No, I can’t do that. You need to keep going, one more day.”

The god grabbed the set of kitchen scissors sitting atop the desk and put them in Hajime’s hands, holding them down on the object. “Please! It’s not difficult! Consider it a favor.”

Hajime gripped the scissors and yanked back, the hilt hitting him in the ribs, consequently tearing it out of the others grasp. He tossed it to the side, the scissors landing in a clatter across the room. “No. One more day.”

Komaeda fell back on the bed, laughing hysterically, gripping his hair. “Oh, mortal. You amuse me. You and your feeble ideals on life.”

Picking up the scissors, the boy went downstairs to put them away. When he returned, Komaeda was once again asleep, not a single sign of instability in sight. Hajime sighed in relief brushing the hair off of Komaeda’s forehead and checked his temperature. _Unusually warm, but not feverish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a whore for feedback
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO PIC AND TYR!! Give them some love.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!   
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	12. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda escapes and Hajime remembers something traumatizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor gore, homophobic language, abuse, and past suicide
> 
> Another chapter so soon? Wow, Percy, good job!
> 
> Anyways, be careful, this is a heavy and important chapter.

The keyboard clicking, the running fan, and Komaeda’s breathing were the only sounds in the room as Hajime worked on his projects. He finally had time to breathe since the party two days ago. The god hadn’t woken up since the previous day, but sometimes had fits in his unconscious state. 

He was filling out a worksheet when the other suddenly called out to him. “Hajime?”

“Yes, Komaeda?” He shut the computer, focusing on the other.

“May I have some water? I’m out,” Komaeda asked.

Sure enough, the glass on the bedside table was empty. Sighing, Hajime grabbed the cup and quickly ran downstairs. It took a minute, maybe two, to fill the glass. He entered his room and placed it on the table where it was before. He turned to look at the god and announced his return.

He was greeted with a mess of sheets and an empty bed. A breeze hit Hajime and a sudden realization dawned on him. Shaken from his stupor, Hajime ran to the window and looked down at the two-story drop. _How the fuck?_

The boy sprinted downstairs, barely remembering to grab his phone. _Where could he have gone?_ Hajime moved in a random direction, hoping it would bring Komaeda closer rather than farther. He checked everywhere, from parks to the trails by his temple, and even in shops he has never been to himself.

It wasn’t until he heard a commotion in a closeby parking lot, that he was tipped off to the location of the being. Running between cars as if it were an obstacle course, he was met with a sickening sight.

On one side of the standoff, stood Kuzuryu and Pekoyama. Pekoyama had a sword drawn and pointed to Komaeda, who smiled maliciously. His clothes and face were stained with blood, and a wild look ran through his eyes, chilling Hajime to the bone. Kuzuryu was on the floor holding his eye and gut. The amount of blood running through the small man's hands was worrying. “What happened?”

Pekoyama glanced at him sideways, before lowering her weapon. “It was an accident,” she started, “Your friend over there knocked into Fuyuhiko while we were training. Fuyuhiko was injured from the sword. As for his eye, I did not catch what happened.”

He didn’t have time to question why they were practicing _swordfighting_ in a Denny's parking lot. “Get him to a hospital, I’ll take care of Komaeda,” Hajime ordered, rushing to the side of his friend. 

Pekoyama nodded and helped Kuzuryu to his feet, hobbling off to get help. Hajime gripped Komaeda by his shoulders. “What were you thinking? Are you hurt?”

The other smiled and looked at his hands, which were covered in blood. Who’s blood? Hajime wasn’t excited to find out. “Let's go home.”

The walk back was heavy, Komaeda saying nothing as the other lectured him. “Do you know how worried I was? Why did you do that? Where were you planning to go? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” Hajime opened the door to his house for the god, who didn’t answer his questions.

Dragging the taller man by his wrists, Hajime made him sit on the floor of his room, setting first aid supplies next to him. After cleaning away the copious amounts of blood staining Komaeda’s hands, face, and neck, Hajime was relieved to discover only a few scrapes and one minor cut. After wrapping up the hand with the cut, Hajime adjusted himself so that he was sitting next to the other, instead of in front. “Are you okay?”

Komaeda nodded slowly, and Hajime wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you. It could've been worse, but I’m glad it wasn't.”

The deity returned the hug with weak arms. He was shaking a little, which made Hajime grow more concerned. “Do you want to go get something to eat? It’s been a while, you must be hungry.”

Komaeda nodded into the crook of Hajime’s neck. He didn't seem to want to verbally respond, but something happened to make the god run away. He couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Komaeda, please tell me. Why did you run away?”

A sob escaped his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Hajime parroted.

“I was so awful to you. I said such spiteful things. I didn’t mean any of it. I couldn’t control it. Everything that came out of my dumb mouth was twisted and warped. You must hate me now. I’ve ruined everything.” The god continued to weep, clutching the others' shirts in his hands.

“Komaeda, no.” Hajime pried the deity off of himself so he could look him in the eyes. “You haven’t ruined anything. I’m relieved that you didn’t mean any of it. For a moment, I thought you grew sick of me, or maybe just bored. I was wrong, and I should have realized it sooner. I don’t hate you, understand?” He cupped the side of Komaeda’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away tears.

Komaeda smiled, leaning into the touch. “Okay,” he whispered, closing his eyes, “I understand.”

“Let’s go make food. Do you like eggs?”

The two raced each other down the stairs, into the kitchen, and to the fridge. Hajime turned on the stove and ordered Komaeda to whisk the eggs. Instructing him on how the stove worked, Hajime prepared the rice in the cooker. He only looked away for five minutes at max before he smelled smoke. Whipping around he was met with the sight of fire and the sound of an angry alarm. “Komaeda! What did you do?”

“I don’t know, it just happened!” Komaeda shouted as Hajime pushed the other to the side, clipping the mini fire-extinguisher next to the fridge off its hinge.

He blasted the food, making sure the flames died down. Sighing, he scraped burnt egg into the trash. “Maybe we shouldn’t cook. How do you feel about take out?”

“Take out?” Komaeda tried the new phrase, obviously confused by what it was.

“Pizza it is. We can save the rice for tomorrow.”

They settled for playing a card game while they waited on the pizza. Hajime quickly learned that this was an awful idea, due to the copious amounts of plus-fours Komaeda drew. He lost every game, and quickly. He was about to suggest a different game when the food arrived. 

As it turns out, Komaeda enjoys pizza. They ate happily until they ran out of board games and card games to play, Hajime losing at every single one. “I don’t understand! How does this keep happening?” He stared in disbelief as Komaeda rolled six sixes.

The god shrugged. “I guess I’m just lucky.”

“Like hell you are,” Hajime said, playfully chucking a die at the other

Leaning backward, Hajime checked his phone. Time went by quickly, as they had been playing for at least five hours. “Man I’m tired, we should go to sleep.”

“What? I’m not tired.”

“Probably because you slept for eighteen hours. I’m going to sleep. You can watch TV or play video games. If you need something outside of the room, wake me.”

Crawling up onto the bed, he curled up. He was drained. It didn’t take long for the faint sound of Mario Kart to lull him into slumber.

* * *

The next day had been surprisingly peaceful. Maybe Togami was talking out of his ass because as far as he was concerned, today couldn’t be better. His dad returned and left before he was awake, allowing Komaeda to stay a secret. The rain from the past two days finally let up, and the sky was clear. Komaeda seemed back to normal, as far as that went. 

He was currently forcing Komaeda to witness the magical catastrophe that was the Barbie series. He had to convince him it was a cultural privilege, and everyone had to see it. He took the opportunity to get some chores done, as they had made a mess the day before. He was almost done with wiping the counters down when he heard the garage door opening.

He froze. _Why is he home so early? He’s never home at this time._ The sun was only just approaching the horizon, so why was he here? He looked around. There wasn’t enough time to run upstairs and hide, not with Komaeda there. Thankfully the TV’s volume was low enough to not hear from downstairs.

The door clicked open, and Hajime bit his tongue, scrubbing furiously and hoping that he would go ignored. “Hey, faggot. Got anything better to do?”

He kept cleaning. Maybe if he pretended he wasn’t here, he wouldn’t be. “Hey! I’m talking to you, dipshit! Don’t you hear me?”

If he continued to ignore his father, things would go downhill fast. He decided to play it safe. “Is there anything you need?”

“Oh look at you, playing saint. Whatever, I forgot something here. Have you seen my wallet?”

Hajime never understood how his dad had drinking buddies. He had a bitter and spiteful personality. His friends were just the same. Peas in a pod, he would tell himself. Hajime shook his head no. It was obvious he was already drunk, judging by the smell and his speech patterns, but not enough to be senseless.

“Yes, you do. You probably stole it for the money. Spent it on drugs and alcohol, like you teenagers do.”

That got to him, being accused of being a thief and abuser. “I didn’t steal it. I don’t do drugs. I don’t even drink.”

The man grabbed his shirt. They were about the same height, but Hajime was barely taller. His dad was stronger, much stronger. He felt himself go limp, hoping it would signal surrender. “Don’t lie to me,” His kin spat in his face, making the boy flinch, “You’re just like your mother. You know that?”

It stung whenever his mom was brought into the conversation. His dad only ever brought it up when he was truly hurting, as a tactic to drag Hajime down with him.

“She was everything to me. I loved her with all my heart. You were her pride and joy. Remember what she said? Do you remember?” His dad shook the boy, earning a grunt of protest.

He continued, his voice cracking. “She said you were going to be great. A prodigy. A living legend. And look at what you turned out to be! A lowly nobody! You’re the reason she’s dead. You’re the reason she had that goddamn rope around her neck!”

Hajime felt himself begin to cry as well. He remembered that fateful day. Dad wasn’t home yet, and Hajime had come home from school. He was so excited to show his mom the painting he made. It was crude and unpracticed but the effort was there. He had drawn all three of them, holding hands in the middle of a field on a sunny day, their house in the background. 

Then he walked in on her swinging body. Her eyes were staring at him, lifeless and empty as he screamed. He cried so loudly that the neighbors came over to see what happened. They screamed as well. It was a horrible day, and it burned in the back of the boy's mind every day for the rest of his life. That was around the same time his father focused on two things. Work and alcohol.

You wouldn’t expect a workaholic and alcoholic to be the same person, but it happened. Hajime assumed it was a way to cope. To keep his mind away from her hanging body and broken neck. 

His mother seemed so happy in Hajime’s mind. He only wished she left something, anything, for him to remember her by. 

His dad shook him again, wrenching him back into the present moment. “Did you hear that? You’re a failure! To her and me! She died because of you! It should have been you, not her! Not… her.”

Hajime was dropped and his knees hit the floor. He was too terrified to move to scramble away. His father leaned down and cupped his face forcefully. “You have your mother's eyes. It makes me angry, every time I see you. You should have never been born. Maybe then, she would still be here.”

His dad seemed to find what he was looking for. Picking up the wallet, he slammed the door, the sound of the garage closing being the final signal he had left.

He sat there, on the cold kitchen floor, for what felt like an eternity, before getting up and running. He ran to the only place he felt safe. His room. He slammed the door and collapsed, a broken sob escaping from his lips as he hid his face in his knees. 

Komaeda, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, seemed concerned for the other boy. The god had turned off the show when he noticed shouting and had consequently overheard everything. Hajime sensed the other kneel before him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hajime, are you okay?”

He didn’t receive an answer, and the crying didn’t stop. “Would you look at me?”

Hajime looked up, knowing he was a mess. His face was blotchy and tearstained. His nose was running and hiccups popped out of him every second. He wanted to curl up and die. Anything to stop the twisting guilt inside. 

Komaeda put a hand on either side of Hajime’s face, and stroked the skin under his eye, drying his tears, mimicking what the other had done for him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Komaeda asked, even though Hajime was sure he heard all of it.

He shook his head weakly. A few seconds of silence and Hajime was dragged into Komaeda’s arms. He could hear the other's heartbeat and feel the warmth radiating off of him. It startled Hajime at first, making his muscles lock up, but he soon relaxed, accepting the embrace. “What are you doing?” He asked between choked breaths.

“This is a hug,” Komaeda said smugly, “It’s something used to comfort others. Usually, you hug back.”

Hajime laughed as a sense of deja-vu washed over him. Wrapping his arms around the god, the boy’s crying ceased. “Thank you, for letting me cry on you,” he said, resting his head on the other's shoulders.

“It’s the least I can do, after all you’ve done for me. You must be tired after crying so much. Do you want to sleep?”

Hajime shook his head no. Despite how heavy his eyes felt, he didn’t feel like sleeping just yet, but he did want to lay down. He didn’t let go of Komaeda as he guided him to the bed, falling over with a _plop_. 

He felt no shame, hiding his face into the other's chest, letting the world slip by him. Komaeda said nothing, but laced his hands through Hajime’s short hair, itching at his scalp. It was calming, despite his mind repeating the image of a broken body, shattered dreams, and hollow eyes. 

The world could end at that moment, and Hajime would be okay with it. He felt safe, but hurt. He felt protected in Komaeda’s arms, but it didn’t mend the pain in his mind. Somehow, he was okay with that. He could be broken, unfixable, and Komaeda wouldn't take him for less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I broke myself writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you Pic and Tyr for making my writing readable! I don't know what I'd do without you!
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!  
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	13. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are only a few chapters from completion! This chapter is pretty lore and plot heavy. Have fun!

Hajime came to awareness in a pristine, well-kept room. It looked like a waiting room complete with rickety, fold-up chairs, bad ventilation, and melodramatic magazines. He would have deemed himself dreaming if it weren't for the fact that all of his senses were intact and time seemed to run at a realistic pace. Besides the being in front of him, whose eyes were so glued to his clipboard they didn’t notice their oversized wings were knocking items around, Hajime was alone. It was oddly quiet, even for a mostly empty room. 

When the being in front of him looked up, his eyes widened. “Oh! You must be Hinata! It’s an honor to meet you. I’ve heard about you, through the grapevine, of course! I’m Kiibo.”

Hajime blinked slowly. “I’m Hajime,” _crap he already knows that_ “What are you?”

“Rude. Although, I can understand your confusion, as you are a simple human. Important, but simple. I’m a messenger angel. My job is something akin to your post office, but more grave. I would get into all the stuff I’m responsible for, but I don’t want to keep you here too long.”

He would have responded if it weren’t for a short and edgy-looking man opening a grand door that did not in any way match his size. “Hajime Hinata, we’re ready for you to join.”

Confusion flooded the boy, but he simply nodded, playing along with whatever scheme was occurring. The man continued to talk, his voice as low and gruff as himself, “I’m Ryoma Hoshi, and I'll be your judge. Please, call me Ryoma.”

Hajime was taken aback from the being who seemed to not care about honorifics and tradition. Nonetheless, he followed the other through the comically large doors to be met with something similar to a courtroom. 

There were no pews or seats, for there was no one to watch the trial. In front of him, there was a tall podium with no one behind it. On each side, three beings stood in a row to make a total of six, raised high enough Hajime had to look up to see their faces. 

On the left Naegi, Kirigiri, and a man with dark hair and thick eyebrows stood. On the right Togami, a woman dressed in gothic attire, and a man with a strange cone-like hairstyle matched the others' stance. Ryoma stepped up to the empty podium and motioned Hajime to step farther into the room. He then looked around to what was at his eye-level. Stained glass and etched wood were the only decorations, along with an occasional orb of humming light. His eye’s soon met pale green ones and he recognized the god standing before the court.

Komaeda appeared like he did when Hajime first met him. Long, flowing, white fins adorned with bright red markings and a set of complicated antlers. He didn’t look so odd in the courtroom, as all the beings also held some odd, inhuman, qualities.

Ryoma coughed, clearing his throat. “Welcome to the trial of Nagito Komaeda, god of luck and fire. We will be discussing the idea of releasing him from his confines. On the left, we have Makoto Naegi, god of luck and nature, Kyoko Kirigiri, goddess of the unknown, and Taka Ishimaru, god of honor and rule. On the right, we have Byakuya Togami, god of wealth and success, Celestia Ludenburg, goddess of strategy, and Mondo Owada, god wrath and vengeance. Begin your arguments.”

Naegi was the first to speak. “Komaeda should be allowed release, as he has proven himself safe around humanity. He made it three days without causing mass destruction.”

“Yes, but he did cause trouble, sending a human to the hospital.” Togami said, pushing up his glasses, “That cannot be overlooked.”

“It was an accident. He did not mean to cause harm, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Naegi responded.

“Junko Enoshima was at the wrong place and wrong time, and we all saw what happened!” Owada said brashly, making the room flinch at the mention of _her_ name.

Ishimaru spoke up, “Given time and probability, something like The Worst Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind was bound to happen. Junko just happened to get a hold of Komaeda, of all people. It wasn’t his fault he was trapped into joining her.”

“Hmn, but it was still him that joined her, and it was because of his outstanding power that Enoshima could do what she wished.” This time it was Ludenberg that made a point.

“Are you saying that we should restrain Komaeda’s power?” Kirigiri asked, putting her forefinger and thumb on her chin.

“Maybe,” Togami began, “but no matter what we do, some things cannot be restrained. His luck, for example, cannot be changed. It would be safer to keep him away from humanity forever.”

“Don’t you think he’s served enough time? I think he’s learned from his mistakes and now knows not to trust others on a whim,” Naegi pointed out.

“He may have learned, but what's stopping him from disregarding that in the future,” Owada offered, suspicion in his tone.

“He’s willing to return to both the immortal and mortal society. We need to trust that he will be cautious and hope he keeps his word,” Ishimaru defended. 

“He has too much power. He is unstable and may cause mass destruction, and when he does, what will stop him?” Ludenburg grabbed the end of her podium and leaned forwards, brows furrowed.

“We stopped him before, it can be done again,” Naegi answered.

“It was a close battle, we can’t risk something like that again,” Togami said.

“We can’t keep him locked away forever!”

Soon the room became jumbled, accusations and points going in circles and progress coming to a halt. Hajime’s head spun with the information going in and out of his head. He looked to Komaeda, who wore an expression of fear and discomfort at his fate being debated in front of him.

Hajime sighed, bracing himself. “Stop!” He yelled.

To his surprise, the bickering died down, and the attention of all six gods, seven if you count Ryoma, attention turned to him. “What is it, mortal?”

“You should release Komaeda,” Hajime started, earning a muttering from the right-hand side of the room, “Sure, he’s unstable, but that's your fault for sticking him in the corner of nowhere for millennia! He will get better after you let him go, I promise. He’s served his time, and now he has to go back into society and catch up on what he’s missed. Have someone keep a close eye on him and make sure he isn’t causing trouble. He’s learned, and wouldn’t make the mistake he’s made again, right, Komaeda?”

Komaeda nodded but remained silent.

The six gods looked to each other before simultaneously nodding. Togami, who seemed to take the lead out of all of them, faced Hajime. “Okay, mortal. Your point is clear. Komaeda is free from his restraints,” at that moment, the chains around Komaeda’s throat and wrists snapped open and fell to the floor, “But he will not receive his complete abilities until he is _fully_ functional in society. You are on thin ice, Komaeda, remember that.”

At that moment Ryoma clasped his hands together, the sound echoing through the room. “It is settled. Everyone is dismissed. I’m on lunch break.”

The short being snapped his fingers and he was gone, leaving the other six members to exit in their own, equally flashy ways (it startled Hajime to see Ludenberg fall through the floor). Komaeda sighed and made himself present as a human, probably for movement convenience. “I’m- I’m free. Hajime, I’m free!” The god laughed and shook the other by his shoulders. “Come on. We shouldn’t loiter here.”

Hajime followed Komaeda out of the room, and eventually the building. They walked out into something Hajime could only describe as paradise. 

Beings of all sorts ran about clean cobblestone streets, which were lined with lanterns of unwavering blue fire. Each building had a traditional Japanese style to its architecture, with an infinite amount of color combinations and decor choices. In the distance a mountain raised to the sky, lined with even more structures, with a very familiar green and white temple at the top.

Clouds didn’t stay in the sky, some dipping around Hajime’s ankles and some collecting above Naegi’s temple and in every space in between. It was nice weather, but judging by the thick, dark clouds in the far distance, that wouldn’t stay. Hajime was speechless, as he watched immortal beings of every shape and size running about their business at different urges. 

He was soon knocked to the ground by a short, male figure. Purple hair bobbed upwards, torn leather wings, and short pointed horns tipped Hajime off to the idea that this was a demon of sorts. “Nishishi! I’m so sorry, mister Hajime! It seems that I’ve hit you again! You’re quite bland to catch the interest of _Nagito Komaeda_!” The being observed his nails, “Although, I wouldn’t put it past Nagito to fall for a loser like you.”

A tall, lanky boy soon approached the two, multiple sets of pale-feathered wings flared open. “Kokichi, there you are!” he panted, eyes drifting to the people his companion bothered, “Oh! Hajime Hinata, right? I apologize for my… friend. I hope that red scale didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

It clicked in Hajime’s mind that these were the “kids” playing wall ball not too long ago. The same kids that hit him square in the head and triggered a memory from when he was Izuru. He was too stunned to come up with a response, watching the angel(?) pick up the demon and usher them away.

He soon registered Komaeda’s hand offering to help him to his feet. He took it, standing up and dusting off his pants. He noticed the multiple sets of eyes watching them. He couldn’t decide if it was because of the scene that just played out, or if it was because everyone seemed to know him. “Does everyone here know me?” He asked.

“Most likely. They probably heard of you, since humans making deals with gods is very uncommon. Not to mention that you made the deal with a highly dangerous deity who almost destroyed everything that has ever existed, no big deal,” Komaeda jested.

“Ah, okay,” Hajime said, feeling a little embarrassed and at loss for words.

“By the way, why did you stick up for me back there? I’ve caused you nothing but trouble.”

Trouble? “Well, you helped me calm down earlier, and you’ve been a great emotional support, believe it or not. I think you deserve a second chance, anyway,” Hajime explained.

“Thank you,” was all Komaeda said before wrapping his arms around the other, “I am in love with the hope that sleeps inside of you.”

“Huh?” Hajime squeaked, startled by the sudden action, as the beautiful world around him melted away.

Hajime shot up to see early morning light drifting from in-between the blinds. His bed was empty of anyone beside himself, making him feel cold and alone. Scrambling out of bed, he checked the clock on his desk. Ah, the bus would be here soon.

Climbing out of bed he changed his clothes, disgruntled he fell asleep in day clothes for the third night in a row. The boy almost missed the tattoo on his wrist.

Through his wristbands, he noticed the previously black ink had now changed to white, standing stark against his tanned skin. He stared at it, questions buzzing through his mind. Why is it white? Does this have to do with Komaeda being… not here? Is it because of what just happened? Did that happen? Was his imagination finally going wild?

Hajime shook his head. He would deal with this later when he got home for school. For now, he added more bands to hide the mark. He ran out the door determined to get to school on time.

Once he boarded the bus after waiting outside in the cold morning air, he took a seat next to Chiaki. The girl tore away from her game and looked at him with lazy eyes. “Good morning, you look like shit.”

“You too, Chiaki.”

“Hey!” Her voice suddenly gained more life, “Your tattoo is white now! What happened?”

Hajime’s face blazed in shock and embarrassment. “You knew about it this entire time and said nothing?”

Chiaki shrugged. “You can’t hide anything from me. Like your secret boyfriend, and the fact that you went to a party without me. I'm angry about that, by the way,” she said, cheeks puffed out.

Hajime rolled his eyes. “How many times do I need to say this. He is _not_ my boyfriend. Jeez.”

“Whatever, loser.”

“Shut up, dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a round of applause to Pic and Tyr for beta'ing and editing this chapter, and by extension, fic!
> 
> WE REACHED 30K WORDS! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STICKING AROUND!
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!  
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	14. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime confronts Komaeda about the mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you like reading it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hajime ran through the trails, using his arms to divert branches as he stumbled along. He tripped a few times during his hastiness, falling into a few trees and bruising his arms. He approached the opening into the clearing and sped up, eager to break into the sunlight.

He scrambled to slow his pace, tall clovers clutching to his feet. Hajime stood in the middle of the clearing, silent as ever, faint sunlight drifting down onto him. He looked around, something changed since he had last been there three days ago.

Komaeda’s temple, the one previously wrecked from age and misuse, stood tall and elegant. Red pillars and a green roof on a white base. It wasn’t anything short from breathtaking. Lanterns hung from the door and potted plants sat on the porch. Hajime rushed inside, not bothering to leave a prayer at the door. 

Down the hall, he could see the main room. He walked urgently until he was met with a room he’s seen over and over again. A fire pit, now blazing and lively with a set of complicated, twisted antlers above it.

Seeing it in person made his heart ache. He felt like something was missing. A friend he was longing to see. The image of a dog flashed through his mind and a twinge of sadness ran through him. 

He didn’t have time to grieve a dog from his past life. He came here for a reason, and he wanted answers. Hajime called out, hoping that invoking the other's name would force him to appear. “Komaeda! I know you’re here! We need to talk.”

As soon as the last word escaped him, Komaeda appeared on the other side of the fire pit. “Hajime! It’s good to see you. Thank you, once again. Is there anything you need from me? Here to strike a new deal?”

Hajime would have laughed if he weren’t so confused. “My tattoo, the one you gave me from our deal. It’s white now. What does that mean?”

Komaeda chuckled, light like bells and clear water. It was nearly mocking. “Our deal is over, dear Hajime. You’re free to go. You have nothing to do with someone like me. Aren’t you overjoyed?”

He must have been scowling from the way the other posed his question. “Free to go? After all we’ve been through? You mean you’re just going to wave me off and pretend as if nothing happened? Is that why you were gone this morning?”

The other hummed. “Yes, I suppose so. You fulfilled your end quite nicely, though I would like to keep the watch. It’s charming. Other than that, you can leave. You never have to look at me again. What are you waiting for? You have a life ahead of you.”

“Forget about the watch. Keep it, I don’t care,” Hajime felt white-hot anger swell under his skin, “but are you seriously going to brush me aside like that? Do I mean nothing to you anymore? Was I only a pawn to you?”

“I don’t understand why you’re so angered. You’re free. Go ahead, leave. You’re wasting your time here,” Komaeda ordered.

He felt wounded from the others' words. Was Komaeda done with him now? Was he supposed to move on from whatever the two had? He refused. He wasn’t going to leave, not after all the effort he put into caring for the other. All the time and worry he gave. “No.”

“What? Why? You should go, I’m not lying.”

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay. After all the crap you put me through, I’m not going to just walk away. I don’t care if the deal is fulfilled, I’m not going anywhere.”

Komaeda’s expression turned cold and Hajime had enough sense in him to feel weary. “No. Go home. I’m not good for you. You’re a mortal. I’m not. You need to forget we ever had an arrangement in the first place. Do you understand?”

_Why is he so stubborn?_ “No, do _you_ understand? We are at the very least friends. You made a deal with me, I went above and beyond to get you out of your confines. You need to accept that I care about you! You need to accept that I’m here for you and that I don’t plan on leaving.”

It felt weird to tell a god that he was there for him. He kept his gaze on the other, who looked like he was going to object, so Hajime kept talking. “If you don’t want me around, hell, if you hate my guts and never want to see my face again, fine. The fact remains that I care about you!”

“But-”

“But, what? Feelings don’t change overnight, and if I have even the slightest bit of intuition, I can say that you feel something for me as well. Don’t pretend that it doesn't hurt you to try and tell me off.”

“It’s for the better!”

“Is it? Is it better to be alone in your temple? Would you be fine never seeing me again? I know I’m not. I know I would miss you every day. Damn it, most things remind me of you. I can’t pick up a fucking ballpoint pen without thinking- ‘Oh, hey, Komaeda tried to stab himself with one of these once!’ You can’t pretend it’s for the better because it’s not. Nothing would be gained, both of us would just lose.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

“Why are _you_ being difficult? Just take what I’m saying for the truth and let me stay. Let me care about you!”

“Don’t care about me! I’m a god, I’ll be fine!”

“Don’t be selfish, Komaeda. You won’t be fine. I know you’ll hurt. Can’t you see you’ll put both of us in a world of pain?”

“Why do you care so much?” Komaeda continued, desperate, searching for any way to win the argument.

Hajime took a shaky breath, trembling from jumping from point to point. “Because I love you. I care about you, Komaeda. I love and care about you. Stay in my life, for me if not for yourself.”

Komaeda’s shoulder’s, which were previously tense, fell, along with his scowl. He looked empty and helpless. As if someone told him the sky was soon to fall. Why did he look like that? Did he say the wrong thing? Did he make a huge mistake?

Questions and doubts flooded his mind as he looked for an answer, his eyes scanning the god for any signs of reciprocation. Komaeda was still frozen, biting his lip. Hajime braved himself and took a step forward, then another, until he was in front of the deity. He put a shaky hand over the other's and looked at him. “You don’t need to love me back, but you need to understand that I care about you. Understand that I don’t intend to leave.”

Komaeda suddenly leaned forward and pressed his face into the crook of Hajime’s neck. Hajime jumped but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling their bodies close. Komaeda relaxed, releasing a sigh, and curling into the other. 

“You’ll let me stay, right?” Hajime asked softly, not wanting to let go of the other, afraid he’ll be resistant.

He was relieved to feel the god nod into his shoulder. Hajime gently pulled Komaeda off of him and looked him sternly in the eyes. “Good, now you’re never getting rid of me.”

Komaeda laughed and pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes, wiping away the moisture gathering underneath them. “Do you mean what you said?”

“About you? Yeah, of course, I care about you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

“No, I mean,” Komeada paused and sighed before clutching the sleeves of his kimono, “Do you love me? Or did you only say that to convince me of your… point.”

Oh, right. He kind of went overboard, didn’t he? Hajime hadn’t meant to tell Komaeda that he loved him, he hadn’t even told himself that yet. It wasn't a lie, though. The other made his days brighter, happier, and more exciting. Komaeda made him appreciate the things he takes for granted. He _did_ love Komaeda, but he wasn’t sure if he should have said it out loud so soon.

It was too late to turn back now, so he may as well face his consequences. “I mean it. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I just thought you should know,” Hajime said, fidgeting with the end of his tie sheepishly.

Komaeda’s smile grew wider, making the subtle blush on Hajime’s face burn. The diety reached over and placed a hand on the back of the other's neck and the other on his jaw. He leaned in, tilting his head to fit with Hajime’s. The boy melted into the other, gladly accepting the kiss.

It was sweet and innocent, but it lasted. Komaeda pulled away all too soon, leaving Hajime licking his lips and longing for more. He decided that no one was going to do the job for him, and reached out to pull the other back in. 

This time, the kiss was deeper, more comfortable. They moved together in a rhythm that could be compared to the rise and retreat of the ocean’s waves. Hajime parted from the other, lacking the self-control to suppress his grin. “So you return the feelings?” He decided it would be best to be blunt and ask what he wanted of the other, “Would you like to go on a date? You know, see what it’s like being more than just friends or, uh, business partners?”

“Yes, I do, but Hajime, we can’t be a thing, it wouldn’t work out,” Komaeda stated, hand still resting on his neck.

Hajime’s grin fell and molded into a pout. “What do you mean? Nothing is stopping you, right?”

“No, not necessarily, but I’m immortal and you aren’t. You… you won’t live forever, and I feel that it would hurt me deeply if something happened to you. Humans are fragile, and I fear that I may end up wounding you.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” Hajime barked, “You’re telling me that you’re too afraid to love in case it goes bad and I get hurt? Komaeda, that’s what love _is_. You get hurt, but you also get better, closer. Sure, I’m human, and will one day die, but that shouldn’t stop either of us from enjoying what we have at the moment. Even if I get hurt, I’m sure I’ll be fine in time. Who knows? Maybe I’ll be given a third chance and come back. Then you can woo me all over again.”

He was partially joking. In all honesty, Hajime wouldn’t mind being reborn over and over again just to fall in love with the god before him every time. Komaeda looked to the side, avoiding his eyes for whatever reason. “Okay. Okay, I’ll try. A date, right? So we’ll do this by human customs. What are you thinking? For the date, I mean.”

Human customs? Does that mean deities have different ways of courting their lovers? No matter, Hajime would just have to ask him about that another time. “I was thinking about going to the beach. We could go with someone else to make it a little less awkward. Friday evening would be best since the weather is supposed to be nice. Does that sound good with you?”

Komaeda nodded in affirmation. “That sounds amazing. I hope your friends won't be too weirded out by me, it would be a shame to step off the wrong foot as I did with Souda.”

So he noticed how out of place he was? Hajime felt a little bad for the god. He had a long way to go before he would be comfortable in society. Although, he was sure Komaeda would be fine and adapt quickly.

“Well, I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you around, okay? Friday, don’t forget,” Hajime said, pulling the other in for one last chaste kiss before leaving.

He left the temple without looking back, his stomachs doing flips over what he had just done. How had Hajime gotten so lucky? Was he dreaming? Would he wake up to discover this whole thing had been fake? He hoped it wouldn’t. He hoped that this feeling in his chest, warm and buzzing, would stay forever. 

Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Chiaki.

**3:46 Monday**   
_Organga: Hey, Komaeda and I are going to the beach. Would you like to join with a +1?_

_GamerGurl: A double date? Sure! I’ll contact Sonia. Did you finally ask him out or smthn?_

_Oranga: Oh my god shut the up_

_GamerGurl: You totally did! Wow, who knew you were a homo :P_

_Organga: A. Bisexual B. You are cruel_

_GamerGurl: :D_

**5:32 Monday**   
_GamerGurl: Sonia said yes. Guess I’m a hypocrite after all._

_Organga: Haha, homo._

_GamerGurl: >:|_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are one chapter away from the end! Isn't that great? I'm so thankful to everyone who clicked on this, and for everyone who has left feedback. Next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts, as a bow on the story. Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Special thanks to Pic and Tyr for beta'ing and editing this chapter! You make my works much more enjoyable,and I'm sure the readers appreciate you as much as I do.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!  
> [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	15. Oceanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaeda go on a double date to the beach, and run into someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks! The pretty red bow on the box. I loved writing this chapter, but I won't tell you why. you'll have to see that for yourself! It's a short chapter, but it also kind of counts as an epilogue, so, whatever. Feel free to leave comments, they basically fuel my will to live!

_Maybe putting four gays in a cramped car was a bad idea._ Hajime thought to himself over the screaming. 

Chiaki was polite enough to say nothing during the car ride, opting to play on her 3DS instead. She had teased Hajime relentlessly when he confirmed Komaeda and him were a thing. He was grateful that she had dropped the teasing when he picked them up.

Komaeda and Sonia were talking at the speed of light, the deity twisting around so he could talk to her face to face. He couldn’t tell what they were talking about, only catching snippets here and there. He had obviously never heard of car etiquette because, amid his talking, a hand hit his cheek. He should have crashed by now, but by some miracle, he didn't.

Hajime had to restrain himself from forcing the other to behave, instead occasionally telling Komaeda to sit down properly. Thankfully, their destination was in view. Pale sand and teal water clashing to create an energetic atmosphere. It was beautiful and everyone in the car took a moment to appreciate the sight.

He parked the car in a slightly shady parking lot, and hopped out of the car, the other three following shortly after. Slinging the bag of towels and sunscreen over his shoulder, Hajime passed the umbrella to Chiaki who took it with hesitance. 

The sand burned, even though his shoes, particles getting caught between his feet and the leather. He was grateful for the constant wind that would cool the sticky heat leaking from the sun. Eventually, the four of them found a good spot on the fairly populated beach, away from the tide and the crowd. Setting up a blanket and umbrella, they each put on sunscreen, Sonia, and Chiaki helping each other get the difficult spots. Hajime had to show Komaeda how to apply it, and the deity ended up putting too much on, leaving a blotch of white across his nose. It was cute.

The moment Sonia had her sunscreen on, she ran to the water, forcing Chiaki to stumble after her with a lazy grin. Hajime huffed, happy for his friend and himself. He caught Komaeda staring from the corner of his eyes and met his gaze. “What?”

He shook his head, giving a soft chuckle. “Nothing. I’m just lucky to have met a human like you,” Komaeda said, stepping closer.

“You’re so corny,” Hajime stated, reaching for the other’s hand.

Fingers intertwined, Komaeda shifted his attention to their hands. He looked pretty against the bright sun, even if they were standing in the shade. Komaeda’s hair was backlit, making it appear as if he had a halo around his delicate features. Hajime found that ironic and snickered, lacing his hand in the god's hair. 

Komaeda leaned into the touch, humming against the warm boy. Hajime discovered that the other was often cold to the touch. He couldn’t decide if it was because of the vessel's health, or if it was because he was a god. Either way, it felt nice, even if it was a touch concerning. 

Hajime leaned in and kissed Komaeda, earning a bloom of energy in his chest. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. Moments like these were why the boy woke up every day, eager to experience the things that made his mind race and body hum. 

Pulling away, he looked to the two girls in the water, splashing at each other while dodging waves. “Why don’t you join them? It looks like fun,” Hajime suggested.

“You won’t go with me?”

Hajime shook his head. “I prefer to stay here. I’m not much of a swimmer. Maybe later,” He offered.

Komaeda nodded and untangled their hands, running off to have fun. Someone cleared their throat behind him, making him jump, startled by the unexpected sound. Turning around, he saw Souda, Tanaka following closely behind. “Wow. Komaeda, huh? No idea you liked guys,” Souda said, nodding to the head of white hair, now soaked with water.

“And?” Hajime challenged.

“Nothing against you two, it’s good you finally found someone. It would have been nice to know trying to get you with a girl was pointless,” Souda defended, “I just think your taste is weird. You could do a lot better.”

“Yeah, but I like him. He makes me happy.”

“Whatever floats your boat, man. Just don’t come to me when he blows something up.”

“He’ll be fine,” Hajime said, despite the frightening realistic possibility. 

Souda shrugged. “Anyways, I didn’t know you would be here today. You don’t mind if we join you, right?”

Hajime nodded, as Tanaka reached them. He said nothing but gave the other a curt nod. Souda wasted no time poking the taller of the three and asking to go to the water immediately. Of course, he didn’t wait for an answer, running off as soon as he finished speaking. Tanaka looked to Hajime with concern, and Hajime looked back. “Isn’t he going to get sunburnt?”

“Certainly,” Tanaka said, folding his arms and jumping to a different topic, “I see you finally figured it out.”

“Figured it out?” Hajime repeated.

“With the immortal. He is quite the powerhouse. I’m surprised he didn’t disintegrate you on the spot. You two will go a long way.”

“Is this your way of saying you approve?” Hajime joked.

Tanaka sputtered and flushed reaching for his scarf, which wasn't there, and instead shoved his hands into his pockets. “Maybe, but that is unimportant. I am impressed you harnessed a being like that to your will. It must have been a great feat.”

Shrugging, Hajime made a noise of uncertainty. “He grew on me. Even if he was a bit weird at first, I probably would have never talked to him if we weren’t stuck together.” Hajime rubbed the tattoo on his wrist. “Besides, I’m grateful. He’s changed my life for the better, though he is quite the handful.”

The other nodded in agreement, watching Komaeda push Souda to the ground, who sputtered on the gross flavor of seawater. “It seems like it, but I believe you are fully capable of dealing with him. I’ve heard a lot about you, and it seems you balance each other out.”

“Speaking of difficult people, how do you handle Souda? I’m convinced he’s worse than Komaeda,” Hajime prodded.

“Ah, yes. He is a difficult mortal. Very… whiny. It’s alright though, he has agreed to be my… consort.”

 _Consort?_ “Oh…” It took a moment for that to fully settle in. “Oh shit! You mean you two are dating? Wow. Souda… and you. That’s a pair,” He laughed, surprised.

“Yes. I’ve never met someone else quite like him. Surely a unique human. I just hope he finds as much happiness in me as I do him,” Tanaka sighed, shifting on his feet.

“You’ll be fine, I’m sure everything will work out in the end.” Hajime heard something behind him, getting closer and closer.

He turned slightly, trying to see what was approaching him and was hit with a force. He fell to the floor without grace, all the air leaving his lungs in a grunt. The weight was quick to remove itself, and Hajime registered it as Komaeda. He sat, cross-legged to Hajime who lay on the floor, stunned. He hadn’t noticed the other run upon him and paid the price. “Hajime! It’s later. Come join us! Please?” He badgered shaking the other by his shoulders, dissolving into a needy child from all the playing.

Hajime sat up and looked around. Chiaki, Sonia, and Souda were still enjoying the water. It wouldn’t hurt to do the same. Sighing, he gave into the god's puppy dog eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Komaeda grinned, blinding the other with sharp, pearl-white teeth. Offering his hand, Hajime lifted the other off the floor. Giving a quick and apologetic wave to Tanaka, he was dragged away to the sparkling ocean. He gave his attention to the being taking him to the crashing and rhythmic waves. The god looked back at him, eyes crinkling from smiling so much. 

Hajime smiled back, soft and warm. He truly was lucky. _Maybe Komaeda was rubbing off on him._ Of all the possible beings he could have loved, he chose the deranged god. He could barely believe that a few weeks ago, Hajime didn’t have the deity in his life. It was hard to believe it all started with a five yen coin and a simple deal. It was difficult to believe things played out as they did. 

He wouldn’t trade Komaeda for the world. Even if he would one day die, and Komaeda would be forced to move on, he knew he would last in the others' memory until the end of time. Before meeting Komaeda, Hajime would have said living forever was a trap to keep him on this godforsaken planet, but now, he would claim that it would be a gift. A gift to spend the rest of time with the one before him. He truly hoped this would last forever, but for now? For now, he’ll soak in the sight of a tall, lanky man with flowing white hair and sea-glass eyes. 

Until then, they were bound together. Together until time would cease to exist. After what they’ve been through, Hajime was sure they were stuck together, and he was more than content with that.

Waist deep in water Hajime soon felt his body get pulled down by Komaeda. He didn’t resist the fall, trusting the water to slow his descent. He plunged through the surface, the cool liquid surrounding him, and felt the other's lips press against his, arms sliding around his waist.

The two locked together underwater, light flickering behind Hajime’s eyelids. He didn’t need air to survive, Komaeda would be enough, and he was sure he was the same. No matter how ordinary he truly was, he was sure he too, was enough.

He would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I'm really happy with how this whole fic turned out and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Check out my tumblrs to see what I'm writing next! 
> 
> This is Pic and Tyr appreciation! Pic! I'm so happy you agreed to beta "Bound to the Idea of You" and "Dream Sweet in Sea Major". I appreciate all the work you do for me, and wouldn't be where I am without you. Thank you, for being a part of the Fanfic Fam! Tyr! I'm so happy you reached out to me and became a part of the team! You make my writing so much more readable. Thank you! For everything, both of you.
> 
> You can find my tumblrs at [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> , my Fanart and Main blog, and [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> , my writing one. I love interacting with my readers, so don't be afraid to reach out! My writing blog will be more active and I'll start posting more than chapter updates now that I've successfully written 3 fics over 10k words.
> 
> With that, I wish you a great day! Take care of yourself! As for the people who read multiple of my fics? I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart:  
> [Big sexy fanart for all of my mermaid/siren designs so far](https://skittle-skittle.tumblr.com/post/624458120509423616/ok-so-i-drew-these-because-i-have-no-impulse)  
> [Komaeda ref redraw](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620403448483135488/hhh-acidwrites)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (1)](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620412079288057856/i-call-this-one-my-ability-to-draw-any-other)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (2)](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620477639289880576/this-ancient-bastard-has-taken-away-my-ability-to)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (3)](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620600391236812800/hes-my-son-now-i-dont-make-the-rules-acidwrites)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (4)](https://4rchiveofhope.tumblr.com/post/620850826542530560/fanart-for-a-super-cool-story-that-can-be-found)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (5)](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620871688115109888/acidwrites-i-give-you-this-before-i-am-put-in)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (6) Also big sexy. Blew my socks off. Guess I'm gay now?](https://skittle-skittle.tumblr.com/post/624561873342349312/i-drew-merman-nagito-again-this-time-in-a-more)  
> [Nagito Komaeda (7) Chibi! Very cute style ^/////^](https://mariamoonshade.tumblr.com/post/624642515461685248/deity-nagito-for-bound)  
> [Ch 1- meeting](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/post/620780289105559552/i-drew-something-for-my-fic-it-took-me-like)  
> [Ch 3- pen grab](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620406798712766465/all-i-feel-is-anger-towards-this-acidwrites-i)  
> [Ch 4- taste test](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/post/620647189658648576/you-know-that-video-of-that-woman-who-walks-in-on)  
> [Ch 15 Being dragged to the water](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/post/626080668282191873/komahina-brainrot-because-i-have-nothing-else-to)  
> 
> 
> Production Cast:  
> Editor- MariaMoonshade (Tyr)  
> Beta- Picipek (Pic)  
> Writer- AcidClovers (Percy)


End file.
